World ReDomination
by blackpyrofire
Summary: Overlord Kel has left his vassals behind in Spira all alone. I will now take it from his distant grasp. SEQUEL TO THE ALL TIME BEST FANFICTION EVER: World Domination: Final Fantasy X
1. Chapter 1

That Overlord Kel. He makes me angry. Angry beyond measure. And anger and frustration are things i do not know of.. I do not travel between contenants and contries. I travel between worlds, galaxies, universes, dimensions. I knew him from before he became a hotshot dictator of worlds... I remember that day perfectly...

I was walking home from school that day with Kel.

Me: Hey Kel! Whats up? I was thinking that you would like to come over later.

Kel: I have to clean my room. And besides you aren't all that popular. If I was seen with you, I would become just like you. Now beat it before someone sees you with me.

Me: ... Fine

Kel walked away from more than just me. He walked away from the power that he would soon recieve. I stayed in the same spot for a while. Then i walked home. When I got home I decided to go up to my room and play some PS2. When I was up in my room, my sister was playing Smugler's Run on it. I chased her off but she spilled some Sunkist on it. "GRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHH," I yelled. She ran away. I quickly got a rag from the kitchen and began cleaning my PS2. "Oh Neroy Y'd you go and die?" I named my PS2 Neroy for no reason at all. I replugged him in and turned Neroy on. 5 seconds and a blue screen came on my old TV. "Huh???" I was so shocked i jumped when i heard a voice. The voice said this, "Master for ressurecting me i will give you 3 wishes." Smoke filled the room and it smelled horrible. I was gagging. "I wish... that I could go into the future several years but first. Who are you?" I asked. "2 wishes left." the voice asked impatiently. Hmph. Fine then. "Hmmm... I wish for every single thing that Kel has reccently recieved. And I wish that I would be able to go to where he is so I can get revenge." Okay so maybe thats not exactly what i said but who cares?

The next thing i knew I was in Spira after Sin was defeated apparently by Kel. I had AWESOME powers. And a talking sword named Shemaglig.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I don't care about how this happened or why but this is excellent.

Overlord Kel better be watching his back. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	2. Fire Chapter part 1

Hey. Wow i already have 5 replies. Dont worry about me suddenly becomming strong. Unlike Overlord Kel i am not that powerful from the start. And note this: I WILL LOSE SOME BATTLES. I know im gonna have my a kicked by leon and co. But im persistant AND THAT COUNTS. SO PREPARE YOURSELVES 2 BE CONQERED BY EMPEROR NICK. MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh and I pay 1,000 gald per month for vassals who aid in fighting. 250 for chefs, maids, ect. 300 for Scientists, Spies, and Intelligence. 500 gald 4 "specials". And 900 gald 4 a lackey. While Overlord Kel has his back turned and his hands tied up with other worlds when he comes back 2 visit... HES GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A SURPRISE WAITING 4 HIM.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1 Journal Entry in Spira.

Okay my first day got off to a good start. I was attacked by a sword named Shemaglig. That fight was kinda hard since i had nothing 2 fight with. And i just came 2 Spira so i had my ass kicked around for a minute. Then i found out about my magical powers which were BEAST (beast means cool 2 all u ppl not from PA). So basically this giant broad sword assaults me from nowhere and i was caught off guard. but then i focused energy into my hands into a shape of a frisbee. I threw it at Shemaglig and it sliced him in half. After that i leveled up to level 5. After I beat the sword 2 its wit's end it reformed and introduced itself 2 me. It explained where i was, Spira. And a hell lot of other things. Apparently Shemaglig's cousin was named Gilgamesh who helped Kel to take over this world. Shemaglig explained 2 me that i was on the Besaid beach where Tidus was found by Wakka, ect. I decided it was best to start my journey by traveling to Besaid village temple to pray for good luck. And here is where my journey starts... Walking to Besaid Village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm... cmon help me think of a name i could call that attack that i just used..." I said to Shemaglig. Shemaglig replied, "Energy Frisbee of Doom?" snicker snicker. "Ha ha very funny i came here and was assaulted by a talking sword and i had no time to think." I hastilly replied, "I got it. Air Slicer... Nah... Hmmm... AIR RENDER." Shemaglig answered, "Nope already taken." I kicked a rock in anger, "WHO ASKED YOU." Shemaglig replied but was interrupted, "You did just now-." I changed the subject. "Hey look at all that water!" Shemaglig replied with "I HATE WATER IT GIVES RUST IF IT WERE HUMAN I WOULD SUE". 0.0. "Wow you want to talk about it?" i curiously asked. "No no i dont need to..." Shemaglig answered.

"Okay so how do we get accross?" i asked Shemaglig. Shemaglig responded with "I cant swim. And who knows whats down there in the water." "Coward." I said feeling couragous. Then one of those green fish creatures, from after Tidus wakes up after Zanzarkind is destroyed, leapt up from the water. 0.0 . They are ALOT bigger in person. And scarrier too. "You know i dont think i want to go that way" I replied trying to win back my reputation. "Right" answered Shemaglig.

5 hours later

After going the long way around which took roughly 5 hours we finally made it to Besaid village. As we walked in i was anxious to see Besaid I was instantly disappointed... "What is it with this dump?" asked Shemaglig. It turns out Besaid was just straw huts and a giant temple. "Sigh... I guess we should go to the temple" I said with disapointment. I started walking up the short stairs with Shemaglig at my heels hopping along. I walked up the steps and entered the Besaid temple. Inside the temple monks were running around hurridly packing food into boxes which had Kel's symbol on them. I suddenly had a great idea... Maybe i could sneak into the fayth and get the powers of a summoner. BEAST. Then after i get summoner powers i can hitch a ride in one of these crates and go to wherever Kel is. I started walking up the steps to enter the Cloister of Trials. I looked back before entering. A thought crossed my mind. (By stepping through this door i have finally crossed the line and there is no turning back). Big Deal. I stepped through.

Hmmm... It looked the same from the game but it was more um... claustraphobic. There were no windows or skylights or anything. Occasionally there was a firefly or two but it was very dark. No i'm not afraid of the dark but this was surreal. It was silent too 'cept for Shemaglig hopping along beside me making a "clink" noise every hop. All else i heard was humming up ahead and dripping from the ceiling. But the silence was shortlived. Shemaglig broke the silence. "So what are we going to do after you get summoner powers," asked Shemaglig, "Are we actually going to climb into one of those crates and hitch a ride to Overlord Kel?" "Yeah..." I replied not very talkative, "We need to find his weakness to be able to kill him and take his empire from his grasp." "You know there are rumors floating around Spira that he left this world for another," spoke Shemaglig. "WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled angrilly. My yelling shook some debris from the roof and a ton of bats flew by. We ducked. "Nice going r-tard," Shemaglig spoke. "_Sorrrrrrrry_, so where is he then?" I asked. "How should I know?" Shemaglig answered. "Great... just perfect..." I responded, "We need information on this junk... Boy is this place different in the game... In the game everything reset itself if someone passed by... So why are all the doors open and such?" "Beats me unless someone else is in here," answered Shemaglig right before tripping over a rock. "HAHAHAHA-," I laughed. "Shhh... shut up for a second I hear something ahead." Great now my own sword is ordering me around. Wait... what did he say? I heard a slight rumbling/booming noise from up ahead. I looked at Shemaglig and I think he looked at me but he has no eyes so I may never know. Then we ran towards the noise. We ran into the room before the Fayth. There was a teen around 18 years old or so. He had sandy brownish/blondish hair with a silver streak down his left side of his hair. He was wearing a light everest green tanktop and was extremely bulky. His hands were the most impressive thing about him. He had huge freaking hands and his arms were HUGE gauntlets. His skin color was a dark tan. "Uh oh," I said backing up but it was too late he noticed us and turned around. "..." he said. Very talkative guy. "Um I was wondering something... What were you doing?" "Tryin' to get into the Fayth by punching through the damn door. What are you doin' down here foo'?" He asked while I was trembling in my combat boots. I mean this guy was HUGE. He was at least 7 feet tall and he was like 4-5 feet wide in mussel. He reminded me of Tank from the Matrix. "Um same as you really. Maybe we could-" I started but was interrupted. "Listen Wonder Bread, get the hell out o' here befo' I make a hole in yo' face. Tis' my treasure 'side this place. Sha' dig?" "Um there is treasure in there?" I asked trying to start a pleasant conversation that would not end up with a hole in my face. But i dug him alright i dug it i dug my grave by saying that. "Okay twinkie you have just dug yourself a grave. Prepare to become ol' schoo' as I knock you up," the HUGE man said while cracking his knuckles and his neck. I tried to translate what he just said but i was having trouble but then he smiled at me with his grillz and his golden tooth. "Oh F-" I tried to say before being pummeled in the stomache lightning quick with a punch. I was thrown backwards into the wall which I might as well add... THAT LEFT A CRATER IN, IN THE SHAPE OF MY BODY. I climbed out dizzilly and was trying to stop my head from spinning by holding on to it. Then he put his head up and cackled and he started walking towards me. No time to think... Wait then why am I thinking about not thinking? Hmm- my thoughts were interupted by another serving of ala p0wnage.I was punched into the wall again. "AIR RENDER," I yelled and threw an "Energy Frisbee of Doom" at him. I barely missed and it sliced his side leaving a big-ass cut in its wake. Where was Shemaglig anyway? My wondering was answered by Shemaglig which snuck behind the bulky gangster who was going to make me "ol' schoo'". Shemaglig swept him off his feet in one move and he was flat on the ground. "SHA-BAM" I yelled, "This is a first. The nerd actually beats a gangster." The gangsta started laughing as i picked up Shemaglig and put its edge to his throat. "A'ight, A'ight, y'all win," sayed the now p0wned gangsta which i nobly defeated with only my spine nearly crumpled. W00T BACKPAIN. I heard the all firmilliar theme music in the backround. Do doodo do do do dododo. I felt myself level up to level 7. "Okay then, spill. Name, age, level, employment, and where you are from. You are not from Spira as far as i know." I said feeling suddenly couragous at my feat. "Tyrone, 19 years old, level 12, freelance mercinary, The Bronx in N.Y.C. I came here about say 10 days ago when my "borrowed" PS3 exploded." The gangster answered. "Nice. Nick, 15, level 7, emperor in training. Consider yourself hired. Your pay is 1,000 gald per month. Congrats." "A'ight so whats our goal?" Tyrone asked curriously. "Taking. Down. Overlord. Kel." I replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay thanks every1 4 reading ill update it as soon as posible. My first vassal is Tyrone Galahad and i know him from real life. He was a big fan of the original World Domination: Final Fantasy X. And I let him in this cause of all other redeming qualities. He envies Kel. Starting next chapter every1 will write their own journal entries. So until next time.

P.S.: profiles:

Nick

level: 7

hp: 85

mp: 40

specials: Air Render

special skills: being persistant, powers that are growing

entrance into FFX: Same as Kel

Tyrone

level: 12

hp: 64

mp: 0

specials: none

special skills: BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF EVERYTHING, BEAST power gauntlets, "borrowing" things without returning them, intimidation,

entrance into FFX: "borrowed" PS3 explosion


	3. Fire Chapter part 2

Wow. 6 reviews so far and 3 vassal requests. Oh and to all u smart ppl, yes Shemaglig is Gilgamesh spelled backwards with the s and the h switched.one of the vassal requests that i recieved will not come in 4 a while. okay i am now accepting suggestions for the story and i dont mean 2 be blunt and rude but if u r gonna read the story at least curtiously leave one review. its called R&R folks. anyways im looking 4 vassals 2 go up against the giant armada that is Kel's army. If you have any complaints about the story, tyrone runs the complaints box. thx and enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2:

Nick's journal entry:

basically on day 2 i got up from my sand bed and started walking 2 Besaid. Shemaglig and i took the long route which took about 5 hours. we were disapointed at the town so we proceded 2 the temple. inside were monks running around packing stuff that had wat Shemaglig called Kel's symbol on it so while no1 was looking i snuck in the temple and walked thru. it was way different. all the doors and such were open so we just walked right thru. Shemaglig is afraid of water and bats lol. anyways i met this guy from the Bronx named Tyrone. HES HUGE. i hope he doesnt kill me in my sleep. tyrone, HE DOESNT NEED A WEAPON HES GOT THESE HUGE FISTS AND THESE GAUNTLETS. my spine is hurting 4 being bashed into the wall and leaving a crater in the wall. ouch tommarrow morning we r gonna try again 2 open the Fayth. apparently u need 2 b holy 2 open up the stupid door. OPEN DAMNIT. oops srry srry must think holy thoughts think holy thoughts

Tyrone's journal entry:

i got up 2day on the beach of besaid in a small lean 2 i made. i ate some apples i found. at least they looked like apples... i threw up 4 about an hour and had dieria... how do u spell that? o well 2 bad. so i was still hungry and i went 2 besaid 2 "borrow" some food. i "borrowed" 200 gald, an apple pie, a pizzone like thing, a chocobo's dozen of eggs (4), and a lolypop from a toddler. the toddler started crying so i looked into the silence of my heart and... i said grow up bitch. i no im nice i no i no. i stole a stroller and used its cussions 2 wipe. hahahaha. i returned it after that. i made a fire with some bedsheets i "borrowed" and i had sunny side up eggs with a side of toddler candy. YUM. after that i went 2 the Besaid temple 2 "borrow" some gald. it turns out that since the monks and priests and w/e collect 1/10 of all ppls money and they take a vow of poverty they have ALOT of gald stashed around the temple. on the way i stole a pack of gum from this moron and this weird talking sword who were standing at the edge of the pond staring at one of those kick-ass fish. MMMMM ORBIT. dirty mouth? clean it up. looooooool. as soon as they walked around i jumped in the pool and punched thru the fish's head. i climbed out of the water and strung it up to dry for when i got back. then i jumped in the pond and swam across. in besaid it was as dull as ever. what. a. dump. so i went to the temple. the monks inside were packing the required amount of food to send to Overlord Kel as payment for existing. show-off. so i grabbed a bunch of bannanas and a pomegranate... how do u spell that? o well... anyway i got thru the cloister of trials easilly then i got to the room b4 the Fayth... i wonder what that room is called... i put on my power gauntlets and started pounding the door i was getting good progress i made a 5 inch dent in the door and was continuing to make it deeper 2 get thru but then i heard the bats from the first room rush by... company. so basically this migit 8 year old kid comes up. he says hes 15. i dont believe him. im like twice his size. so i bash him against the wall and leave a huge dent. maybe i should use him 2 get into the Fayth...anyways he climbs out so i punch him again he flies bak again. then he throws this frisbee thing at me and it leaves a huge gash at my side. so wat i can deal with pain. not to mention that my wounds regenerate at twice the normal rate of others. i guess thats wat u get 4 being shot once a month in the bronx... anyways the talking sword from earlier knocks me flat on my back and the twinkie puts his sword 2 my neck and he offers me a kick-ass job that i dont need to pretend im doing work to get my cash. i may kill him in his sleep and steal my future pay checks. then again he doesnt look like he has it right now so ill wait till later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3:

I woke up around 7 or 8 or maybe even 9 i dont really know nothing has changed here in this place since last night. I got up and i found Tyrone busy on the door. "Wow you've gotten annother 11 inches," i said reassuring Tyrone. After the battle he just ripped off part of his undershirt and used it as a bandaid. I just sat there and watched him pound through the giant stone like the Hulk.

2 hours later

I was so bored i was practicing with my Air Render technique. My target? Shemaglig. "OUCH stop it OW knock it off-" Shemaglig was yelling as i was hitting him with Air Renders. "Done," said Tyrone now finished with the door. "Oh thank Yevvon- OW" yelled Shemaglig. Hehehehe hitting a talking sword with Frisbees is FUN. I walked up to the door and nodded to Tyrone. Tyrone nodded back and reached through the hole and opened it up. "Nice," I said happy that i could finally get summoner powers. I walked in following Tyrone who then started looting the place. THE ENTIRE ROOM WAS MADE OUT OF GOLD AND JEWELS except for a pew and a kneeler. While Tyrone was nabbing all of the loose stuff with his pocket knife and putting them in a leather bag which seemed to come out of nowhere, I was kneeling praying something like this:

_Oh um... Great Yevvon, yeah thats it, um... grant me strength to summon giant FUCKING aons from beyond to um p0wn all else,_

_and um... yeah im not very good at winging things. um yeah... powers and such please, so i ask of you humbly to grant me power,_

_power like cure cura curaga and um... esuna and such...,_

Tyrone interrupted my praying by tugging really hard on a diamond that was stuck and grunting.

_um... yeah... don't mind Tyrone he likes to "borrow" things,_

_yeah so if you can find it in your heart,_

_wait do gods have hearts???_

_I may never know..._

_yeah in case you are wondering im a VERY holy man,_

_i like chuck norris, jackie chan, jack bauer and 24 i own all the seasons on dvd, um i like sony but not as much as Microsoft, i like sony i bit more than nintendo cause they dont have that many good games, um i never stopped playing dead rising until i beat it,_

_yeah um,_

_so am i gonna get powers or am i wasteing time?_

_so i guess im wasting my time_

_GO STEELERS_

At that moment i started glowing pure white and i lifted up into the air. "Aw kick-ass, Yevvon likes the Steelers." And then the most unpredictable thing happened. I grew huge white wings. KICK. ASS. WINGS. and then my metalica shirt, my combat boots, my tear off jeans, and my Choppers hat disapeared. "NO MY METALICA SHIRT. NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Then replacing my clothes was a long white robe that went down 2 my feet and then i was wearing sandles. Then i floated back down from the air. Tyrone was wide-eyed and his mouth was quivering. Then Tyrone started laughing so hard i thought he might need new lungs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE WEARING A DRESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA." Tyrone said while laughing harder than Bill Gates standing in front of a Sony convention. Shemaglig hopped in and fell to the ground laughing out loud.

5 hours later

"AHA ha ha ha ha... hahaha... ha," Shemaglig and Tyrone laughing together. While they were laughing I had managed to realize that my wings were retractable in a tingling sensation. and i realized that i was now level 10 and i knew cure, cura, and esuna. Tyrone and Shemaglig stopped laughing and started gasping for air. After a minute or so of breathing deeply they started working together 2 get some of the jewels and gold. Meaning: Tyrone was using Shemaglig as a makeshift crowbar. They still were snickering at me and my new um... attire... "NO ITS NOT A DRESS." I kept on answering Tyrone and Shemaglig who were snickering under their breaths. I also discovered that i could see in the dark, I could hear the slightest sounds, I could cense lifeforms if they were in the same room as me, i see rats humping eachother in the walls. Shiver Shiver. Not a pleasant thought to think about... "Hey look how pretty this gem is..." I said to my self. Tyrone and Shemaglig started laughing harder than before. "I MEANT COOL NOT PRETTY I MEANT COOL." I said to them trying to regain my lost dignity. Then all of a sudden a bunch of monks and 3 crusaders came by and stood shocked at what they saw. Tyrone sobbered up and hid. Shemaglig fell to the ground. And I was left standing there looking like an theif. "Um hi?" I said trying to think of an excuse.Then when i thought i was going to be p0wn'd by the Crusaders the monks bowed down and shielded their eyes from me. The Crusaders looked at eachother, shrugged, and coppied the monks. One monk that was wearing a big hat that looked like a bishop's hat spoke after a long minute silence. "Oh chosen one how may this frail old man serve you to the full extent of my life?" the bishop said while trembling. "Weeeeeeeeeeeell..." I replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friends thought this one was pretty funny... I hope u don't or i will have 2 kill u 2... ITS NOT A DRESS ITS A ROBE. Okay heres my explanaton... Kel has like demon powers and such so i wanted 2 b the opposite of him so i decided 2 b like an angel... ITS NOT A BAD EXCUSE. I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR OPPINION IS ON HOW 2 MAKE ANGELS COOLER (actually yes i do plz tell me if u no).

P.S.: updated my stats:

Nick

level: 10

hp: 100

mp: 62

specials: Air Render, Cure, Cura, Esuna

special skills: being persistant, making up lame excuses, flying, super sight, super hearing, can sence living things in the same room as i am in, powers that are growing

entrance into FFX: Same as Kel

Tyrone

level: 12

hp: 64

mp: 0

specials: none

special skills: BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF EVERYTHING, BEAST power gauntlets, "borrowing" things without returning them, intimidation, laughing for 5 hours without breathing

entrance into FFX: "borrowed" PS3 explosion


	4. Origin of Shemaglig mini short

Okay im on a role. 2 chapters in 1 day and im starting on a third. Thanks to you all. And by you all I mean- THE 6 OF THE 54 PEOPLE THAT READ ALL 4 CHAPTERS ANNNNND LEFT A REVIEW. Anyways i am now the Chosen One and u have 2 do wat i say. Chosen 2 do what you ask? U WILL HAVE 2 READ TO FIND OUT MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA oh and when you are done reading LEAVE A REVIEW or I'll make Tyrone "borrow" your vital organs. Now don't be shy you arent required to leave reviews but on the other hand Tyrone will give you a visit. If i had more vassals i could threaten the audience with them 2 cept i dont have any. Here is the most valid way 2 become a charictor in the most exiting story ever:

Name: (quite symple)

level: (make it up even if u r lvl 599999012980321 u will get in eventually when i get that strong)

Hp: (make it up but balance the things below like if you are Gonna b Hulk Jr. you are obviously gonna put your hp as pretty high you are gonna put in Specials none and mp: none but under special skills put uncontrollable anger, super strength, the abillity to grow back any ripped clothes when calmed down)

Mp:

Specials:

Special Skills:

Entrance into: (make it up it could b as wild as u want it 2 b. it could b that u got roundhoused kicked by chuck norris and u were sent here in a coma which disapeared instantly since you were touched by the skin of his foot. it could b anything BUT something involving Micheal Jackson or the innitials MJ even if its Micheal Jordan)

There that is a toddler level tutorial of making your own charactor. You could even suggest how we meet. Who knows i may let you defeat the all powerful ROBE (not dress) wearing chosen one emperor nick

One of the readers suggested that i make a mini chapter about Shemaglig. So thats what im gonna do till i get more vassal requests. Even you veterans from Overlord Kel's stories can make up a new one or break away from his employ and join my own which has better pay than his. If u rnt joining cause u like me yelling at nothing basically begging for requests... DAMN U. and yes i have the power 2 damn u 2 hell. U wouldnt want 2 go there would u? THEN JOIN OR IM GONNA MAKE THE ENTIRE AUDIENCE GO 2 HELL MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA. IF U LIKE HELL ILL MAKE YOUR SOUL DISAPEAR AND U WONT EVEN THINK AGAIN. ANDI IF U THINK U WOULD LIKE NOTHINGNESS... U WOULDN'T B ABLE 2 ENJOY IT. MWHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHA MAN IM EVIL. O crud... I'm supposed 2 b a holy angel. DAMN U AUDIENCE FROM HELL... DAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUU.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shemaglig was born in a town called Schmittendom. By born i mean a blacksmith forged him and he was born. It was storming outside that day in 1874. He was made along with his cousin Gilgamesh. They were made as an order to the Crusaders of Luca. It was a very stormy night. When the two swords were made the blacksmith raised them up into the air. He was stuck by lightning. He died. Two days passed by and his possesions were being taken away. A guy picked up the 2 swords and when they talked he thought it was witch craft and threw it in a lake. There they sat for many many many years. Then one day one sword disapeared. A couple years later the other disapeared.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADAA a brilliant 1 paragraph short. Who is to blame for this BAD short? Not me. HA I GOT U BACK AUDIENCE FROM HELL I MADE U READ IT MWAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAHA. what? it was entertaining? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOU AUDIENCE FROM HELL. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU.


	5. Fire Chapter part 3

Okay recently Damned Audience from Hell (DAH for short). You have insulted me. I give... up... Im gonna go on with the story line.

-------------------------------------------------------

Day: 3

Nick's journal entry:

Today I woke up with Tyrone beating the shit out of the door. he eventually got thru after a couple hours. i was having target practice with Shemaglig. We got thru the door and he started 2 pocket everything in sight. i knelt down and started praying 2 yevvon for power. turns out he likes the steelers. who knew? anyways then he gave me these BEAST robes, BEAST wings, AND BEAST MAGIC. anyways some monks came and called me the chosen one so i went along with it. they gave me my own boat (the S.S. Pyro) and they supplied us with food and such. I also got my throne 8-). Plus the monks and such gave us a new vassal. His name is Matthew. We call him Matt.

Tyrone's journal entry:

5 words. Nick. in. a. dress. wait thats 1... 2... 3... 4... oh um yeah... so anyways these monks gave us this sweet ship and a new vassal. His name is Matt. Lol what a nerd. I stole his book and he went psycho. HE IS SOOOO weak. Lol being in Nick's employ has proven to be rewarding so far...

Mathew's journal entry:

I FINALLY FOUND THE CHOSEN ONE. i admit he's kinda strange. and by strange i mean hes WAY different from the prophecy's chosen one. the chosen one and his friend have already eaten and drunk all of our rum and pretzels. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? Wow i guess there is alot more to the prophecy than is written.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter" 

"Watcha thinking?" Matt asked interupting my thoughts. "You are starting to get on my nerves..." replied Tyrone now pissed off at Matt. Lol. "Hey Matt how long will it take for you to get us to Luca?" I asked with a smile. Tyrone saw the smile from his lawn chair by the ship's pool, "So what are you thinking of Nick?". I was thinking on an inflatable raft in the pool. Matt was sitting on the edge of the pool playing with the water with his magic. Shemaglig was probably below decks sulking away from the water. Matt replied first, "Um it would take about a day." "'Kay," i responded. I took a deep breath and told Tyrone what i was thinking. "We need not only more people but we want people searching for us... We need to be known by the public." "A'ight and how are we to do that?" Tyrone asked. I thought for a second and answered him, "Kel's troops own this world right? So we need to cause havok." "But the Blitzball tournament is in Luca." Matt informed us. "Hehehe then that will work out perfectly." I responded with an evil grin on my face. "You really are different from the Chosen One... I have a question, is Overlord Kel the Evil One?" Asked Matt confused. "Yeah sure... why not." I answered. "Hey at blitzball tourneys does a celebrity sing the national anthem or something?" I asked with a plan forming in my head. Matt nodded his head, "Uh huh. Except its not the anthem. Its just singing. By a very pretty lady." "Okay first things first, they aren't pretty ladies. They are hoes." Tyrone had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed and he looked like he was seeing something that we didn't. "What are hoes?" asked Matt with his curiousity piped. "You aren't old enough to know. Sorry." I said with concern on my face. But then the concern faded and i started thinking of what Tyrone was thinking of. "Well im going to go change our course to Luca. Be right back." Matt said. "No no take your time... Ya know i think they gave us 'im 'cause they didn't want 'im." spoke Tyrone with his eyes still closed. "Uh huh" I said before drifting off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol Matt has just earned a valuable place in my empire. Tommarrow I will create the next chapter. I really like Matthew. His personality fits right in the group. 'Night folks. TOMMARROW LUCA STADIUM.

P.S.: matthew's profile is below 

**Mathew**  
**Level: 5**  
**HP: 15**  
**MP: 25**  
**Specials: He's learned most of the spells but cannot use them due to low mp**

**Special skills: Can do anything if he puts enough magic into it,  
can also take other's MP or suck energy out of items for MP.**

**Entrance:Walking in a library one day when he was 3, leaned against a wall, and it moved,  
he pushed wall behid and walked into an abandoned library, with shelves filled with  
thick dusty volumes, kept walking, came to a chair with a skeleton holding a book  
opened the book up, read the word "the" and woke up in Spira.**

**Likes: Magic, loves finding magical items and learning more about magic.  
Makeing new spells for Nick, and is very competetive about being the best wizard around.**

**Dislikes: being made fun of, pain**

**Looks: pale skin. deep blue robe (hoody) with a jeweled belt.messy blond hair, violet eyes (were green,  
but changed during the move to spira), very pale skin.**

**Age: 10**

**Fun facts: after he came to Spira he wandered into Besaid where the monks decided to raise him as their own. the monks took him in because he looked like the Chosen One's Aid from the great prophecy.**


	6. Fire Chapter part 4

Attention Evil Audience from Hell, I will not meet with your demands. I WILL NOT GIVE IN 2 SILENCE. Anyways here is the pay role:

10,000 gald per month- warrior/soldier/lackey

500 gald per month- intellegence (scientists)

200 gald per month- maid/cook

400 gald per month- polotics

350 gald per month- other

13 replies? wow... at this point in time i would like to thank a couple of people. I would like to thank me myself and i cause i am just that way. i would like to thank Kelvis Fredericks (aka Kyuubi Firamaru Basse) for creating the World Domination series. I would like to thank Conor and Tyrone. (Conor created Matthew). I would like 2 thank the ppl that left the 13 replies. i would like to thank myself again. and who could forget The Recently Damned Evil Audience from Hell? who compose of 57 different ppl. their silent ways confuse me... they read but they dont reply or make new charactors... they take but dont give back. thats right u hippies, u take but u dont give back... Anyways i hope u enjoy this chapter of World ReDomination.

(if u r alergic 2 replies and cant leave one, then just put me as one of your favorite authors, and put World ReDomination as one of your favorite stories. Glad 2 negotiate with your evilness.)

-------------------------------------------

Day 4:

Nick's journal entry:

Ever since Matt joined, he has been doing all the work... Poor little kid he still thinks im the Chosen One. But he is an important part of our group. The grunt. Im not planning 2 tell him anytime soon. He is really good at magic even tho he needs his mp 2 b refilled every now and then...He's teaching me Aero. A white magic attack that does tons of damage on flying fiends. He sure knows alot of spells. In a couple of years I think he could be something... Shemaglig has retreated down to below decks and is refusing to come out. Tyrone is drinking and is talking about his past girlfriends or as he calls them "hoes". I told him 2 stop whenever matthew is nearby but he wont listen. So I told Matt that Tyrone was a gardenner.

Tyrone's journal entry:

Yesterday a kid named Matt joined us. He is nothing but trouble. I cant get him to shut up. Of course he bears most of the responsibility around here. Namely work and chores. And of course he is the only one who knows how to navigate the boat and drive it. So he can't have an "accident" in his sleep. I know, I know I'm kind. Well anyway since I know how much chicks like little kids, Im hoping that he will be a successful chick-magnet... Earlier today I walked to below decks to investigate the source of mysterious moaning. I walked below decks. Past our two storage rooms (one is empty), and to the chocabo room. It was Shemaglig hurling rust and water... 0.o. It was wack'. He has no mouth and he sure as Hell didnt drink anything, yet... he was vomiting rust and water. ITS WEIRD. Then again we r in Spira and it isn't that strange compared to seeing a Flan up close. Shiver shiver.

Matthew's journal entry:

Now I know Nick is the Chosen One!!! He has a talking sword like in the prophecies! Lately I have been training with Nick. I think he's almost mastered Aero. I really like his friend too. Tyrone can be so funny!!! He keeps on talking about the times he used his garden utensils. He sure does like hoes and his rod. He really likes guardening...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up we are here!" Matt said while trying to wake me from my deep sleep. "Wassat?" I said while i opened my eyes and adjusted to the darkness, "What time?" "3:32 A.M." replied Matt with a big smile on his face. Man this kid never has a downtime... I got up and stretched. I walked over to where Tyrone was sleeping in his sleeping bag and kicked him. Hard. Then I went and sat down on my jewel-encrusted throne. I took a quick look around the room. There was the Navigator's chair which is always empty. The navigator's booth which is a circle with the inside cut out, and cut in half. On that booth was an underwater radar that could detect ships or islands or anything really. Also there was the Round Table, it was actually an oval with 8 chairs around it. My throne was at the head of the oval. Then at the foot was the Second-in-Command's seat. then Matt sat on my right. all other seats were empty. The front of the room had a giant bullet-proof glass window from the middle of the wall up. A steering wheel was in the middle of the room. Then there was our sleeping bags. Matt's was by the navigatigators chair which had a sphere by it which was being used as Matt's nightlight. Tyrone's sleeping bag had beer cans littered around it. And my sleeping bag was by the captain's chair which stood on a platform in the back of the room.

A minute passed by and Tyrone finally overcame his hangover and managed to stand up straight without wobbling. "Okay its still dark out so that gives us more time to act. We will have to split up to get the most done in what little time we have... Tyrone you play a key role in this. Go and sell half of our gems to the inn and go stalk up on food, beer, ect.. When the Al Bheds come wait till the players leave the ship. When they are gone strike quick and fast. Kill everyone aboard the ship except for one person, preferrably a woman since they are weaker, bind and gag her and bring her back here. Throw her in the empty storage room and lock the door. Then go back to the Al Bhed's ship and hijack their blitzball-shooting machine. Bring it back here, drain the pool, and put it in there. Then go and loot everything on their ship that is not bolted down and bring the stuff back here. Put them in the pool too. When you are done sink the Al Bhed's ship... Got it?" I asked as i gave Tyrone his orders. Tyrone nodded. He then walked over to his velvet bag and dumped out half the gems he "borrowed" from Besaid temple. He then walked off with the bag over his shoulder.

I turned to Matt, "Bring me Shemaglig." "Kay," he answered as he ran out of the room to go below decks. When he left i sighed. Then I walked over to my throne and sat down looking at the world map projection cast by spheres under the table. It was pretty cool being an Emperor. Matt came in carrying Shemaglig. "So we are finally docked at port huh? YES. So what are we doing?" Shemaglig asked. "You are comming with me I replied.

"Okay Matt your job is very important, I want you to go walk around and survey the area for two hours. Then go and find Tyrone. Carry back the things he already bought back to the ship. Then when you are done with that take a break and eat lunch. Thirty minutes tops. Then go on recon again and look for any ships with Overlord Kel's symbol on them. If you see anyone with that symbol or a ship with that symbol go and find Tyrone and get him to go aboard and plant this sphere somewhere noticeable." I told Matt as I showed him a sphere that i recorded, "If you see a person use this sphere to take a picture of what they look like."

I gave Matt the two spheres, "Blue for putting on the ship, red for recording. Got it?" Matt nodded, smiled, and ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to stop so soon. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter 2night but im not sure if i can finish it.

If you want to make a charactor just fill in the blanks and send it to me:

Name:

Level:

Hp:

Mp:

Specials/Spells:

Special Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Age:

Looks:

Entrance into FF:X :

P.S.: action in the next 1. sum firmilliar faces. First encounter with Overlord Kel's minions! Im trying 2 think of 3 i could use... Leon definately and 2 others... TILL NEXT TIME ON WORLD REDOMINATION.


	7. Fire Chapter part 5

Dear Audience from Hell,

If you are going to read this chapter, do one of these first:

Leave a Review

Make a charactor.

Put me on your favorite author list.

Put World ReDomination on your favorite stories list.

Give me $50 bucks.

Join the Orthodox Church of America.

Dance to Rock Lobster by the B-52's, record it, and send it to me.

If you rnt going 2 i was smart and thought ahead.

Or Dont do anything and just read.

HA I PREDICTED YOUR EVILNESS DAMNED AUDIENCE FROM HELL. AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Hope u enjoy this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------

Nick part 1:

"Hmm I suppose we should start jamming the water jets that fill up the Blitzball tank first..." I said to Shemaglig who was beside me standing on the empty bottom of the Blitzball tank. Shemaglig answered, "So what's your plan my liege?" "Jam the water jets, jam the water purifiers, jam the doors, install a keypad into one of them." I replied. "But then... Oh I see! We will have too waterproof the doors too from the outside..." Shemaglig said now understanding my plan. "Oh and we will have to make a hole or two in the blitzball tank." I said. "So... if we jam them the stadium will flood?" asked Shemaglig. "Yep..." I answered working on one of the water jets. "We may also want to seal the plug at the bottom." I said, "Its all about timing too, I hope Matt and Tyrone are doing their tasks right..."

Matt part 1:

"Now I need to find Tyrone and get the groceries back to the ship." I said to myself as I scratched my head, "Now where would he be?" I suddenly knew. I ran to the local bar and found Tyrone outside drinking out of a canteen sitting atop a crate of various fruits. "Hi," I said as I walked to Tyrone smiling as always, "Thats it?" "Yup," answered Tyrone as he took another swig of his canteen. Tyrone stood up off of the crate and asked, " Have the Al Bheds come yet?" "Yep, they just arived." I answered. "A'ight." replied Tyrone as he took another swig and walked off. Then I stared at the crate. It was about my size by height and about my height in width. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." I said to myself. I pointed at the crate and commanded it, "Come." The crate lifted itself off of the ground by a foot and flew over to me. I climed up onto it. "Go to the ship." I said.

Tyrone part 1:

I gave the crate to the kid. Before I got that I bought: 10 bottles of scotch, 5 bottles of whiskey, 18 eight packs of bud light. I hired two Crusaders to help me carry it back. While they had their backs turned I took out a bottle of scotch and broke it over one's head. Then I stole his KS7 auto machine gun. And I shot the other in the back of the head. He fell down dead. I threw their bodies into the harbor and took several trips to get the beer into the storage room. I looted both of their bodies before i dumped them. I got two Crusader uniforms, a steel longsword, a Desert Eagle pistol, and the 10,000 gald I paid them with. I pocketed the money, and put the rest of the money I got from the gems inside of the storage room. I pocketed the two guns and put the rest of the stuff in the recently drained pool. Hehehe. I then refilled my canteen with some whiskey. I took a quick swig, grabbed an apple, and left for the Al Bhed ship. It was in Dock K. Our ship was in Dock E. Once I got there I saw two Al Bhed's aboard. sitting eating lunch. I took a swig of my canteen and put the silencer on the Desert Eagle. I aimed at the two sitting on the edge. Piece of cake. But then I realized I shouldn't have drunk so much. My aim was WAY off.

"Woah," I said to myself as I realized that I was too drunk to go sharpshooting. "Oh well." I said as I took another swig. "Hmmm... I don't think i have enough ammo for this job... So what could I use?" I looked around. I was hiding behind 3 crates. Around me were more crates. I slapped myself for stupidity. I opened up a crate labled, "Highly Combustable. FRAGILE". Inside were grenades. Perfect.

In this part of the story the Al Bhed language is roughly translated.

Al: damn, this sand witch tastes nasty

Fred: yes, guy sucks to be you

Al: Be-the-fuck-quiet female dog

Fred: Do you want to leave?

Al: yes take it female dog

Tyrone: A'ight

Fred: bring them up- wait who are you?

Tyrone: smirks shoots both in one sweep with KS7

reinforcements are running out of door

Tyrone: throws grenade

KABOOM

theme music

exp

LEVEL UP

"Wait why do I feel like I forgot something..." I said to myself, "OH SHIT I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP ONE ALIVE!" I ran over to the boddies, "Dead, dead, dead, dead, wait a second!" I said to myself as I was checking the boddies for anyone still alive. I realized that some of them had to be blown back into the ship because of the grenade... I ran inside. The door and its frame were now a crator. It was like a normal sitting room inside. Plasma screen t.v.. Two couches. Blood on the carpet. A couple of dead boddies here and there. Reminds me of home. Then I spotted legs hanging over a couch. All too firmilliar legs... DON'T ASK ME WHY I LOOK AT VIDEO GAME CHARACTOR'S LEGS!!! I ran over. Yup. It was Rikku. I reached to her neck to check her pulse. She slapped it away, "DON'T TOUCH ME." She stumbeled off the couch. She stood up to run but when she stood on her right leg she fell clutching it. I walked over to her and said, "Emperor Nick requires your assistance." "GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. She started to crawl to a gun lying on the floor nearby. I forsaw the move, kicked the gun away, and stepped on her back holding her down. "I said- REQUIRES." I yelled at her.

I removed my foot. She crawled into the fetal position and started crying. I felt a twinge of guilt. I shook it off and carried her back to the ship. I set her down on the linoleum floored empty storage room. I felt bad for her so I gave her my sleeping bag. She stopped crying and went to sleep. I locked the door and walked back to the Al Bhed ship to loot it.

Matt part 2:

I found one of the Evil' One's ships... There seems to be 3 people on it. One of them left for the marketplace. He looked weird. He had ears on the top of his head that were like a dog's. He had long flowing hair. Long nails. And he had a sword on his back that if you looked at it you could feel an evil presence. The other two were basically the oposite of eachother. One was slim and pretty wearing a tanktop and a miniskirt. She had a bow on her back. The other was short, geeky, and was wearing a t-shirt tucked into a capree. That one was shouting into a megaphone. The ship itself was even strange. It had "S.S. Fargus" written on it... What kind of a name is Fargus anyway? I snuck aboard the ship and planted the blue sphere in the captain's chair. I snuck back out. The pretty one was missing. The geeky one was staring out at the sea. I quickly snapped a picture with the sphere and got off the ship. I went to go look for the pretty one. I spotted her. I was about to take a picture when she spotted me and walked over to me. "Hi, what are you doing with that sphere?" she asked kindly with a gentle voice. "Takin' pictures of people," I replied back. Then the scary looking guy with the sword walked up. "Tsuki, who's this?" he asked impatiently. "Some kid who is sneaking around taking pictures of us." Tsuki responded. "Oh really?" the scary man replied. He hoisted me up by the front of my tunic and put me against a red storage shed thing. "Who do you work for kid?" the scary man asked me. "Are you the Evil One? Nick tells me that the Evil One has rancid breath, horns, and is ugly. I think you fit that description but I don't see horns anywhere..." I said. Tsuki then started chuckling. I didn't know what was so funny so I started chuckling too. "YOU THINK THATS FUNNY DO YOU?" said the scary man shaking me. "Do a number on his face, Leon." said Tsuki still chuckling.

Leon's nails turned to claws. He was about to do me in but then a miracle happened. "Put the boy down." someone said in a concerned voice from behind. I looked over Leon's shoulder. It was a girl around 16 years old. She had a perfect tan. A perfect body. Naturally blond hair. Like Nick's only lighter and less shiney. She had a bow aimed at Leon. She blinked and the arrow's tip she was aiming at Leon caught on fire. The flame was violet. Leon turned his head with me still up in the air and spoke, "Who the Hell are you?" The lady spoke again, "Doesn't concern you. Put the boy down or your face will be singed." Leon dropped me. I fell to the ground on all fours. I then ran behind the lady. The lady spoke again, "Walk away... slowly." Leon and Tsuki started backing up with their hands in plain view. They then turned and ran.

The lady then turned to me and asked in a nice gentle voice, "Hi who are you?" "My name's Matthew." I replied and smiled at the lady. "My name is Clair. Where is your mother?" Clair asked. "Ummm... I don't have a mother." I said. Then I explained to her everything that had happened so far since I was 3 and I came here.

1 hour later

"Okay I get it, so where is this Tyrone, or Nick?" Clair asked. "Um, I dont know where Nick is at this moment, but I know where Tyrone is. Follow me!" Matt said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wait till you see Nick's part... What he is doing is terrorism to gain information. DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME. (Or your country...)

P.S.: Clair's stats r below.

**Name:Clair**

**Level: 15**

**HP: 60**

**MP: 50**

**Specials: Archer Spells (Beso toxio, etc.)**

**Special abilities: Never runs out of arrows due to her magic quiver, only misses one in every 30 shots,  
speaks 20 different languages, can seduce any guy.**

**Age: 16**

**Entrance: Made fun of Square Cnix. so now shes stuck in FF:X.**

**Description: Perfect tan skin, perfect body, naturally blond hair,  
nice to people under 14, and adults, but not ppl around her age. Tyrone has a crush on her.  
**


	8. Fire Chapter part 6

Sorry about the wait. I have been VERY busy. I am now writing from my hotel room.

Enjoy the newest chapter of World ReDomination. But before you do please add me to your favorite authors list, and also add World ReDomination to your favorite stories list, and stop complaining about Leon's masculinity and why he and Tsuki wouldn't run. Oh trust me they would. They know who they were facing. Stephen 'shadow' leonheart wrote this: "Da hell? Why did Leon run from such a weak mortal. Pah!" HAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA. You couldn't be further from the truth. Well that's all the commentary I have in me to write for now so enjoy the chapter. And if you can find it in your heart… LEAVE A GOD DED REVIEW ALREADY IF YOU HAVEN'T!!! THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO CONOR. AND YOU TOO JOSH.

Enjoy:

Tyrone:

"Ugh," Tyrone grunted as he ripped the couch off of its bolts nailing it to the floor. Screw Nick and his 'only get things that aren't bolted to the floor. "I'm gonna tell 'im that I got everything anyway…" Tyrone said to himself. Tyrone pulled it across the floor, now loose of the bolts. He switched positions and pushed it into his salvage pile. Now Matt can carry it back. He took a quick look at his salvage pile: crates and barrels of various foods, a refridgerator, a plasma screen 30 inch T.V., 50 pillows, 10 blankets, a massage chair, 2 sofas, crates and crates of weapons, 4 scuba things that you put over your mouth to breath underwater, those weird robot things the Al Bhed used to try to stop Tidus and Co. from rescuing Yuna, crates of ammunition, kegs of beer, and his favorite item salvaged, his blade guards. While looting the cabins earlier he found under a bed two gauntlet-like things that were amazing, on inspection they looked like regular gauntlets. He slipped his hand in one, and they latched on and he was amazed at what they could do. They were kinda like the new goblin's gauntlets from Spiderman 3. If he closed his hand into a fist, a blade would jut out the front where the knuckles were. If he gripped his right arm by the elbow with his left hand, and put out his right arm, an Archer rocket would come out. To fire it he had to move his gripped left hand down his arm by his hand and back quickly. Then it would fire a heat-seeking rocket. When he tried it, it turned in midair and went towards him at high speed. He put up both arms pointing upwards, put together to protect himself from the rocket. A force field quickly appeared and the rocket exploded on the surface doing no damage what so ever. When he pulled them apart the force field spread between his arms, the force field once green turned blue. A white empty circle appeared with notches on it and it was spinning in circles. In about five seconds the circle expanded and the screen/force field turned into a 3D blueprint of the ship. He put his hands down and the hologram stayed, he touched it and it turned into a 2D blueprint, he touched it again and it changed back, he put his finger on it and moved his finger right, and it span slowly. He got tired of it being there and punched it, it did nothing, he tried moving away but it stayed in front of him. He waved it away and it disappeared. He then grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. He spent an hour experimenting with it. It was kinda like being Samus Aran from the Metroid series. Except being a guy and all. He quickly found out the basics of it. If he turned his right hand upside down, a dart would slide out of a small hole in the gauntlet by the palm. Then he could grip it like before and fire it. He tested it out on a rat he caught with his bare hands who was scurrying in the salvage pile. It fell down on contact of the dart. It woke up in five minutes though. He tried the dart with one finger extended and it had the same effect except it took 20 minutes for the rat to wake up. He tried 2, 3, and then four fingers extended. 2 fingers meant that it would take 2 hours for it to wake up, 3 fingers meant that it would take a while for it to wake up, the rat didn't wake up for a while so he practiced on another he found in the cellar. 4 fingers and it wouldn't wake up for a while either so he tried looking for another but he couldn't find one right away. He went back to the first rat. He got out another dart and this time he made a fist, a dart flew out and hit the rat, it squealed and fell back down. Tyrone checked its pulse. It didn't have one. At this point he spotted a small blue light coming from his left arm. He turned it over. It was a touch screen with a scroll down bar and pictures and numbers. The pictures were of the weapons he was using and others he had not seen yet. The numbers he knew were his ammunition supplies. If he touched one of the pictures it would show a picture of how to hold the gauntlets and which one to use. Using these instructions he found many useful gadgets. He could use a pistol, a machine gun, and many other different types of guns. But then after a while everything was slowing down and whenever he looked at the now dim blue screen it showed a picture of a battery and inside was a percentage (13). He then touched the battery and it showed a small soundless movie of how to recharge them. He was to stick out his left hand with it flat and place it on anything running on electricity and it would drain it. He found a wall plug where the plasma T.V. was plugged into before and he put his hand flat against it. He felt a weird sensation. Then the dim blue screen started lighting up again and the picture of the battery rose quickly. In 5 minutes it was fully recharged. Tyrone then tried out all of the rest of the features; I'll spare you and skip writing about them for now. When he was trying out this cool feature that freezes things by touching them, he felt someone tap his back twice and he heard a voice that sounded like it came from an angel. He stood up and turned around and was face to face with a beautiful woman. She spoke again, "Excuse me is this boy yours?" She turned around and gestured towards Matt who was behind her. He smiled at Tyrone. "Uhhh… I'm not his 'legal' guardian… but I am one of the two." He quickly responded. She replied with a caring smile, "And did you know he was out in the marketplace by himself?" "Uhhhh… Ummm-" Tyrone started but was interrupted by a well placed punch. Right. In. The. Face. He was thrown backwards and he flipped over the one couch he had not managed to uproot from the ground. "Bastard." She said right after the punch.

Well I've got to split for now. I'm gonna try to keep up with my writing over my vacation. I'll get the next chapter to A.S.A.P.


	9. Fire Chapter part 7

Before you read this chapter. I would like you all to know that Nick Fennema is dead. His body was found in an alley in Pennsylvania. Cause of death? PEOPLE NOT LEAVING REPLIES. So please leave a review if you haven't. If you haven't Nick will rise from the dead, summon his army of seagulls, Mexicans, and Canadians, and sell your kidney, your blood, your eyeballs, and your liver. The worst part is… You will be fully conscious during the surgery and it will be the seagulls performing it. And they all have had 3 Budlites. And after the surgery, you will still be alive. Or at least until the Texas Chainsaw Massacre guy comes and chops off your arms and legs and beats you to death with them. I put in paragraphs this time so… BE HAPPY.

Before I start writing I must inform you of my personal blitz-ball stadium. The stadium itself is 40 stories high, and the blitz-ball tank in the middle is 30 stories high. At the beginning of every match there is a celebrity that sings or a band that plays or something to entertain the crowd as the tank fills up. The band plays on a beam on top of the tank that runs across. The tank itself has 2 jets that pump in water from the ocean after purifying it. The stadium has 160 exits.

Enjoy:

"Good evening blitz-ball fans!" said an announcer enthusiastically up in his top row box with his partner sitting next to him. "Today is the day of the semi-finals of the blitz-ball tournament. Our very own Luca Goers versus the Al Bhed Psyches." Said the second announcer. "My name is Tim Roiberts." Said the first announcer. "And I'm Roacca Bines." Said the other. "While the tank is filling up for your entertainment we have live music entertainment for you. Put your hands together forrrrrrrrr Misssssss Ellana." The crowd cheered loudly.

When the applause and the cheering ended everyone was looking around for Ellana. Then she came out of one of the bottom stadium doors with her faithful bodyguard, Jarill. The crowd cheered loudly. Ellana looked impervious to the cheering. Ellana stepped into the small glass elevator with Jarill. They rode to the top of the tank almost instantly and they went into the middle of the beam. There was a microphone waiting for her there. Music started to pump from the various speakers throughout the arena. She started to tap her foot to the rhythm. She then started to sing. No one in the arena saw the person enter the arena through the bottom door. The figure quickly locked the door behind him and stepped into the glass elevator. No one saw him mainly because it was bright outside and so was his attire. He wore brilliant white robes and had golden blond hair. He rose to the top silently, unheard and unnoticed by the crowd.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Nervous?" asked Shemaglig on my back. "There's no going back." I replied. "Damn straight." Answered Shemaglig. I looked around at the crowd. If nothing went right they would all be dead. I felt a twinge of guilt and an urge to stop before it was too late. But then again… I would get eternal respect and glory… Why the hell am I having this conversation with myself? Oh well… I quickly went over what I did previously in my head. I jammed 2 aqua jets to the stadium. I made all of the doors lock, except for 4 that had keypads on them that only Shemaglig and I knew the password to. I really hope Matt and Tyrone have done their jobs…

""WAIT WHAT??? You two are part of a three human and one talking sword criminal organization who are working for the greater good by taking over Spira. Your leader is 'The Chosen One' who was appointed by Yevvon who likes the Steelers to kill 'The Evil One' who is supposedly Overlord Kel." Said Clair as she was walking around the S.S. Pyro (Nick's ship). She was pacing in front of Tyrone who was sitting on a couch who was putting an ice pack to his right eye. "Damn straight woman…" said Tyrone as he winced in pain from the ice pack. His skin was missing in the shape of a fist around Tyrone's left eye. He wondered why it was so but he thought it was better not to ask… Tyrone in the last hour had explained everything he knew to her. Matt was using his powers to telepathically move the salvage pile's contents to the S.S. Pyro. Every 5 minutes you would here him giggling in laughter as if he was riding some strange bizarre ride that involved sitting on furniture, and making it fly back to the ship. Tyrone tried to stay focused as Clair was talking but couldn't help but to doze off and stare at her pronounced chest. "HELLO! Are you even listening to me?!?!?!" she yelled at Tyrone.

"Yah. But da hell do you want wit' us?" asked Tyrone who was still wincing at the pain around his right eye. "I told you already you bastard. I need to meet this 'Nick' figure to discuss his half-hazard parental responsibilities for little Mathew for letting him roam the marketplace unattended without a guardian nearby for safety's sake." "Huh? I got the first part but what da hell? Speak. English." Responded Tyrone after a moment of trying to comprehend and translate the woman's speech. "God I need a beer…" replied Clair after shaking her head and putting her hand to her face. "Do you have any beer, wine, booze, or any form of alcohol aboard this ship?" Asked Clair. This Tyrone understood. "Its downstairs, second door on the left." He replied. Clair sighed and walked over to the door leading downstairs. She walked down the steps and got out of sight. Tyrone stood up and followed. Clair was at the door looking through the small window of it. "It's locked. There doesn't seem to be anything in there. And why the hell would you have a linoleum wine cellar?" Asked Clair. "Tyrone shrugged and reached into his right pants pocket.

He pulled out a ring of keys. Most of them were to many different houses and cars on Earth and Spira that he did not own. He flicked through them and found one that was larger than the rest. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey… Why is there a girl sleeping in he-" Clair started but was interrupted as she was shoved with both hands in by Tyrone. Tyrone pulled the door shut quickly and locked it. Hehehehehe. Sure she was a nice gal but nobody steals Tyrone's drinks. Tyrone pulled up his small hip flask and took a celebratory swig as Clair started banging on the door.

We reached the top of the tank. We were waiting for nothing. Every minute dragged on. The door opened.

Kick. Ass. I don't know about you guys but I really liked this chapter. I'm really tired, its 5 AM right now… I'll do the rest tomorrow.

It was really late in the night when I wrote that. I'll use my spare time to make more chapters to make up for me not posting for a while.

Nick Out


	10. Chaos

Today I will write little commentary. This chapter is so thrilling it needs little to none at all. If you don't like it: KISS. MY. ASS.

"Where have all the good men gone?

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules?

To fight the rising odds.

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.

I need a hero!

I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong.

And he's gotta be fast.

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

I need a hero!

I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light.

He's gotta be sure.

And it's gotta be soon.

And he's gotta be larger than life.

Larger than life!" sang Ellana.

"Man she sucks." Said Shemaglig who was peeking out of the elevator. "Just wait for the right moment." I answered trying to be positive. "The tank is filling up. We made holes along the middle of it. Wait till it is 3/8 full." I continued.

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy.

A good man goes and tries to follow his dream.

I've seen the past and now the future is all I see.

Why can't someone come and rescue me?

He is doing right.

Or at least that's how it seems.

He is doing wrong.

For the greater good.

But the question is.

Whether he should." Continued Ellana.

0.o – Nick

The audience started clapping along with the song. "Someone. Shut. Her. Up." Said Shemaglig. "DEAR YEVVON she is worse than CELINE DION." Yelled Shemaglig, oblivious to the meaning of those words. I looked down. The tank was almost half full. Or half empty. Hmmmmmm… I wonder which is correct… Hmmmm… I looked down again. The water was at the holes and it started trickling down the tank. Oh well better get it over with.

I grabbed Shemaglig. My wings jutted out of my back. Show time. I flew out of the elevator at full speed. I went so fast the elevator shattered behind me. I fired an Air Render at the microphone. The top flew off. With lightning quickness I flew behind Ellana's bodyguard and roundhouse kicked him. I grabbed Ellana from behind and put Shemaglig to her throat. I extended my left hand and the microphone fell into it.

Everyone was silent. I heard a splash below. I looked down and saw Ellana's bodyguard float up to the surface of the water and remain face down in the water. I've always read about that when you first kill a man you feel sorrow a moment after. You can't move or breath in that moment. What I heard was nothing like this…

The world was caving in around me. I could hear the screams of the audience faintly. Everything was blurred. I was going to pass out. "SIRE." Yelled Shemaglig waking me from my trance. I immediately resumed consciousness and I stiffened up. I clutched Shemaglig more tightly. I pressed him against Ellana's throat. There were screams everywhere. I looked to my left and I saw crusaders coming out of the left elevator. I looked to my right and I saw grapples attached to the beam with crusaders grappling up. 12 crusaders got out of the elevator. I let them come to the beam. The elevator dropped instantly to pick up more crusaders. I stiffened up even more. When the elevator was halfway up I fired an Air Render at the cords supporting the elevator. I heard screams as they fell and crashed at the bottom. I fired more Air Renders at the grapple cords.

The screams were ear splitting. The crowd was bunched up by the doors but couldn't open them. More and more grapples shot up onto the beam on both sides. I took a deep breath and laughed. I let them all rise up on their grapples. I let them come. When the beam was almost full I jumped in the air and fired air renders like crazy at the beam in various places. All of the crusaders fell into the water below. I spotted the cameras all pointed at me. I fired Air Renders at them. Splitting them in half like they were butter..

I've had enough of the screaming. "QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIET." I yelled into the microphone. Then there was complete silence other than the moaning from the dying crusaders on the ground below and some people's whipering. I took a moment of silence in. I took a breath and then I spoke the speech I had prepared for a long time.

"I AM EMPEROR NICK. YOU CAN CALL ME PYRO AMONGST YOURSELVES IF YOU ARE STILL LIVING AFTER THIS. I HAVE JAMMED BOTH WATER JETS SO THE STADIUM WILL FILL UP WITH WATER. WHEN IT IS FULL, IT WILL SPILL OVER. PEOPLE AND WATER WILL PLUMET TO THE CITY BELOW. ALL OF THE DOORS ARE IMPERVIOUS TO BEING OPENED BY FORCE. AT LEAST ONE ON EVERY FLOOR OF THE STADIUM REQUIRES A PASSWORD. I WILL TELL YOU THE PASSWORD IF YOU TELL ME THE LOCATION OF YOUR OVERLORD, OVERLORD KEL. LOOK DOWN AT THE WATER. IT HAS ALREADY RISEN ABOVE THE FIRST 10 ROWS AND 2 FLOORS." I yelled. The crowd resumed shrieking as they noticed this. I continued, "IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME, BLAME KEL. YOU PEOPLE JUST DON'T LEARN DO YOU? YOU THINK THAT KEL WHO HAS DEFEATED SIN IS A GOOD LEADER? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU THINK THAT BY DESTROYING SIN COMPLETELY WILL BRING ABOUT AN EVERLASTING CALM? HAHAHAHAHAHA. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? BY TAKING OVER SPIRA HE HAS BROUGHT SIN BACK. EVERYONE SINS. BUT UNDER HIS LEAD? SIN IS ENCOURAGED. LOOK AT YOUR WORLD NOW THAN IT WAS BEFORE. A HOOKER, A WHORE, AND A PROSTITUTE ON EVERY STREET CORNER. PUBS ON EVERY BLOCK. YOU THINK THAT SIN IS GONE? HE WILL BE BACK. HE WILL BE STRONGER THAN EVER. AND FROM WHAT I HEARD, HE HAS LEFT THIS WORLD. HE HAS LEFT THIS WORLD FOR ANOTHER. YOU THINK HE IS JUST LEAVING SO HE CAN HAVE, EVEN 'SAVE', MORE PEOPLE? HAHAHAHAHA." I took a breath and continued. "HE DID NOT LEAVE. HE FLED. HE DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO FACE SIN AGAIN, WHO WILL BE MORE POWERFUL. NOW, I ASK OF ALL OF YOU 3 THINGS. I WANT YOU TO TALK AMOUNGST YOURSELVES. I WANT SOMEONE. ANYONE. PREFERABLY SOMEONE CLOSE TO KEL. SOMEONE HIGH IN RANK IN KEL'S ARMY PREFERABLY. TO MEET ME IN THE RING OF STORMS. THERE IS AN ISLAND THERE. MEET ME ON THE EAST COAST. AND FOR MY FINAL REQUEST. I DO NOT REQUIRE MATERIALS. I REQUIRE LAND. I REQUIRE AN ISLAND OF SMALL SIZE. THAT IS ALL. IF NO ONE MEETS ME IN THE RING OF STORMS THEN YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH. I HAVE PLANTED DETONATOR BOMBS ALL OVER SPIRA IN STRATEGIC PLACES. THIS IS THE DETONATOR." I yelled at the crowd. I pulled out a boxlike controller. I bought it earlier. It was black with a glass case covering a red button. I finished with a warning, "If anyone, ANYONE, follows us then there will be massive trouble. I will now give you the password to the doors. And in five short minutes after you enter the password, they will unlock and you can go about your lives once again. The password is… 1560114128156789 " The crowd looked very shocked. Then I looked down at my hostage. I quickly, like before flew very fast and swooped down and set her down with the audience and then flew off.

I flew down to the docks with Shemaglig commenting on my speech earlier. "Brilliant. Absolutely astonishing." Commentated Shemaglig. I couldn't help but to smile. I found our ship with relative ease. It was the only one that was black and red. Matt waved at me when I swooped down and landed. I went and looked in the pool. It was almost full with junk. I threw the tarp over. Matt was babbling about a pretty lady with a bow and other things. I knew where Tyrone was. Probably in the cellar one stop binge drinking, as always. I set Shemaglig down and he cursed and said something about how he hates water. He went down to the engine room. Ah home. "Not now Matt." I said to Matt who was literally bouncing with anticipation to tell me everything he did today. Matt was still bouncing and asking what he could do to help. "We need to sail to the Ring of Storms." I said to him. He smiled. "Right away, Cap'n." He said enthusiastically.

I walked into the cabin. I laid down on a couch which Tyrone must've brought in. I fell asleep almost instantly. When I wake up I'm gonna tell them everything.

Tada. The next chapter is gonna be kick ass too, so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of… WORLD REDOMINATION

Nick Out.


	11. QaA

The last chapter was a good one. Mainly because I leveled up 3 levels for killing and/or maiming huge numbers of crusaders. And if you are now wondering what's the Ring of Storms, you obviously didn't read all of World Domination: Final Fantasy X. It's the place where Kel went to get the antidote to turn him back into a guy. The place even Fargus feared. A giant crustacean, a giant serpent, and a giant kraken inhabit the sea surrounding the islands there. Or at least it was. There are also many other sea creatures living there but not as big as those three. When I first looked at Sin while playing FF: X, I thought he looked like a giant whale, with freakish powerful magic. When Kel traveled to the Ring of Storms I knew that Sin had originated from it. How did Nick know that it existed? Simple, Gilgamesh, Kel's magic sword, wrote to Shemaglig almost every week before he left Spira with Kel. You may also have a lot of questions right now. I can and will answer them in this chapter; this is not an actual chapter in the story, so if you think you know everything, go fuck yourself smart-ass. If you have a question you wish to ask me, ask me on AIM, my screen name is blackpyrofire. If you don't want me to put it in my next Q and A chapter please tell me.

Q: Why did Leon and Tsuki run from Clair?

A: I can't tell you now, but if you would like a vague hint, read about Tyrone's skinless area around his eye, or just wait until the time comes for Clair to reveal her true self.

Q: Will you bring back comedy into the story?

A: I am planning too.

Q: You're funny! Tell a joke.

A: Okay then.

Q: Yay.

A: A man walks into a hunting gear store; he ignores the wet floor signs and walks past them unharmed. He sees a caution sign; he ignores it and walks past unharmed. He arrives at the hunting section. He walks past the Quail Hunting Season sign. He gets shot in the forehead by Dick Chaney and dies.

Q: LOOOOOOOOOOOL. ROTFLOL. LMFHO. Do you have more?

A: Sure: Sears is now offering a good deal on buzz cuts. Its called Brittney Shears.

Q: Do you have a complete story line? (Plans for the next chapters)

A: In most places, I have hidden some clues throughout the story, which will help you solve a mystery later in the story. You will never find them though until the time is right. Also I hid them well in places you wouldn't expect. Like someone speaking. Or some other sneaky place. I do have some gaps in my storyline that I will fill when I get there.

Q: Is this what you do all day? Sit at your computer typing an n00b1sh story.

A: You think I'm a nerd? Well congrats. I am. But I do have a life if that's what you are asking. Oh and guess what? Two things to diss you:

1: Look who said "n00b1sh".

2. Who is reading the "n00b1sh" story?

Ooh ouch that's gotta hurt badly. Hey buddy why don't you get a life?

Q: That wasn't necessary. I do too have a life. And I am not a nerd.

A: Then you must be a dumb ass because this is for questions not for discrimination against the nerd kind. Here's a joke for you:

What do you call a nerd after high school?

Q: What?

A: Boss.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Q: That wasn't funny. For your information, I'm going to any college I want because I make good grades.

A: hahahahahahaha. In South Carolina. Tell me how your community college is when you get there.

Q: I hate you.

A: Thank you. I hate you too.

Q: Why do you hate the audience so much and who is the audience?

A: The audience is composed of readers who ask dumb questions.

Q: Do you like pissing people off?

A: Haha. Yeah actually I do. It's a sport.

Q: What the fuck is this?

A: A monarchy run by my army of seagulls, Canadians, Mexicans, bears, Chuck Norris, Bill Gates, Arnold Shwartzinager, and myself. We have surrounded the U.S.A.

Q: Sorry for asking.

A: I bet you are.

Q: Are you high?

A: HOW DARE YOU… YOU SEND ME A QUESTION COMPOSING OF THREE WORDS. And no I am not.

Q: You are weird…

A: Don't. Ever. Be. Alone.

Q: Are you stalking me?

A; Nah, that's Dick Chaney flail hunting. Shhhhhhh he might hear you…

Q: Where you dropped as a baby?

A: Let me answer this as vaguely as I can. My first word was "ouch".

Q: Hey I remember you, we were in Kindergarten together, but then you moved away.

A: Fuck, now I have to move again…

Q: Could you tone down the cursing?

A: Fuck you.

I know this isn't what you expected, I didn't expect it either. I gave my AIM sn to some readers to ask some questions about the story and they asked all these questions instead.

Well I'll finish writing the next chapter now.


	12. Thunder Chapter part 1

Well I've certainly learned a lesson. When you ask people to leave reviews, they ignore you. When you give your AIM screen name out and say you are going to put in a Q and A section, they not only listen to you but also ask dumb questions and continuously spam you. For the guy that likes comedy, those jokes I gave you were old. I don't know how on Earth you could of laughed so much. Although Dick Chaney is ALWAYS funny. I only got 1 QaA after I made that chapter.

Q: Got any more jokes?

A: Not really. Once I told them their questions would be posted they shut up instantly and started logging out like snakes being hit with buckets full of bricks. It doesn't make sense but it's funny to imagine a snake, being hit, with a bucket full of bricks. Imagine a cobra sticking straight up out of a jar with a flute playing. Then Dick Chaney comes up and hits it with a bucket full of bricks. Then the snake flies out of the jar and is dead. Dick Chaney walks over to its dead corpse, which is drooling, and yells, "GOT ONE." Imagine it and you will laugh so hard you will die too.

Q: LOOOOOL. Although I don't get the first part…

A: Of course you don't.

Q: I asked whether you had any more jokes and…

A: Hahhahahahahahhahahhahahaha.

Q: Hey! That's mean! o\/o.

A: I laugh at things that I call funny, like pissing people off.

Q: Jerk.

For any of you who don't get what I said. My definition of funny is pissing people off. My definition of joke is dumb questions answered with smart and funny remarks.

Nick's journal entry:

(Too exhausted to write)

Tyrone's journal entry:

(Too drunk to write)

Matt's journal entry:

(Having too much fun with Clair too write.)

"Yawn." I said as I woke up. I got up from the couch and stretched. I looked around the cabin. Matt was at the wheel. Tyrone was sitting on another couch, clutching an ice pack to his cheek and an ice pack to his eye. "What happened to you?" I asked curiously. "Shut it. Talk to Matt." Said Tyrone with spite in his voice. I didn't feel like fighting so I went over to Matt who was smiling as always.

"Morning." I said drowsily, "What's up with Tyrone?" "He and Clair got into a fight. "Oh… Wait… Who's Clair?" I asked sluggishly. "She is a nice lady who scared off the Evil One's henchmen." Matt replied who picked up a sphere from the table beside him and handed it to me. I took it and examined it. I shook it once and pictures appeared on the surface.

"Good, good." I complimented as I patted Matt on the head. I grabbed an orange out of a bowl on the command table. I took it and sat down on my throne. "Hey, Tyrone did you get an Al Bhed to use as a translator?" I asked Tyrone. "Don't talk to me," answered Tyrone who was clearly pissed at something. "Clair let her go." Said Matt. "Uh huh… Wait… WHAT???" I yelled. "UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH. WITHOUT AN AL BHED PRISONER, WE CAN'T FRAME KEL FOR THE SUNKEN SHIP. NOW THE AL BHED WILL RUN TO HER FRIENDS AND TELL THEM WHAT WE DID!" I continued. I got up and kicked the table. I instantly regretted that as it hurt since I'm wearing sandals. "Blame Clair for that… I did everything I was supposed to do… Don't yell at me, yell at her." said Tyrone grumpily. "GRAAAAAAAAH… Wait… What? WHAT??? SHE'S STILL ON BOARD???" I yelled now more pissed off than ever. Matt ran over and poured some coffee for me and handed it over. "Sigh… Thanks…" I chugged the coffee. I was so pissed I didn't feel any pain.

"So where is this 'Clair'?" I asked now feeling calmer. "Below decks… Making our storage room her office…" answered Tyrone. I walked to the door to the cellar. "IS ANYONE ELSE COMING?" I yelled. I didn't have to wait for a reply from Matt, he just ran right over. "Hell no… She's a psycho bitch…" replied Tyrone who was clearly pissed.

"C'mon." I said to Matt. We walked down the stairs. I looked into the once empty storage room. The lock on the outside was missing; instead there was a new lock that was pink. I shuddered and opened the door. I stepped in. Inside was a lady around 16-17 years old. The floor was no longer linoleum. It was carpeted. The lady was sitting at a desk with a lamp on it. She was clearly waiting for me because her hands were closed and she was tapping her foot. I took a further look around. There were several cabinets in the room. Cabinets walled off an entire corner of the far side of the room and there was an opening where one cabinet was missing and I saw a bed inside and a night table with a lamp on it. There was a pink clock on the wall behind her.

"Why hello, you must be Nick." She greeted. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ON MY SHIP? AND WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. "Oh? My name is Clair D' Anaro. What a temper you have… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH 'YOU'?" She yelled back. She continued, "YOU LET A BOY WANDER THE MARKETPLACE. YOU GIVE A BOY A DANGEROUS JOB TO SPY ON YOUR ENEMIES. YOU BRING A BOY ON A POORLY SAFE SHIP. YOU KILL DOZENS OF CRUSADERS. YOU THREATEN TO BLOW UP SPIRA. YOU TERRORISE AN ENTIRE BLITZ-BALL STADIUM. YOU CALL YOURSELF 'THE CHOSEN ONE'. YOU KIDNAP AN INNOCENT WOMAN. AND YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE DOWN A MONARCHY THAT HAS KEPT SPIRA SAFE FROM SIN." She yelled. "YOU ENTER MY SHIP. YOU INJURE ONE OF MY CREW. YOU QUESTION MY WAYS. YOU SABATAUGE MY MISSION-" I yelled but was interrupted. "Matthew, dear, please leave us. Go and play." She said to Matt. "AND NOW YOU ARE ORDERING AROUND MY CREW!" I yelled. "MATT, go play." I ordered Matt. Matt nodded and ran off. When we heard him run up the stairs we continued yelling at each other.

Several hours later

"TRAMP." "ASSHOLE." "BITCH." "DICKWAD." "ER… PSYCHO." "UM… GIRLY GIRL." "GASP. YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU CONDOMLICKER." "SHITWAD." "MORON." "ASSWIPE." "GRRRRR ALRIGHT STOP." We both stopped insulting each other. "Clearly we aren't getting anywhere." Spoke Clair. I gritted my teeth. She continued, "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You started it…" I said. "NOT THAT MORON." She yelled. "WHORE." I yelled. "STOP. Why do you want to take over Spira? Revenge on Kel for some reason?" She asked. "I thought so before… Now I'm not really sure why anymore. I know it's not for fame or fortune, or gald. Now I realize how much Kel fucked up this world. And I think I want to change it." I said.

There was a silence. "My… God… You… Moron… YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER A WORLD AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY." She yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY FUCKING SHIP?" I yelled. "LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S A PIGSTY! YOU HAVE A CLEFTOMANIAC DRUNK DRINKING CONTINUOUSLY. YOU HAVE A CHILD HANGING AROUND WHILE HE IS, YOU CURSE CONTINUOUSLY. AND THEN THERE'S YOU! YOU, A CARELESS LEADER, A RECKLESS LEADER, SENDING A CHILD OFF TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK. WHAT. IF. HE. DIED?" she yelled.

I took a moment to think of a comeback. "I believe in him… He isn't a child… He is WAY more then that. You don't see a child lifting things with his mind." I spoke. "You… ignorant bastard. You are his role model. His mentor. His parental figure." She said standing up with her hands on her hips. I was speechless. "Well… Well… What do you want then?" I asked still flabbergasted. "I… I… I want to help…" She said stuttering. "Why?" I asked. Like it mattered. "I… I… I want to change Spira… For the better…" She answered. "And what can you do? Clean? Cook?" I asked. "I can fight." She answered. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, good one." I laughed. Then I had the urge to duck. Automatically I did the Matrix thing where I lean back and bullets fly over me. But instead of a bullet there was an arrow with a blue flaming tip, and it flew past me in slow motion right where my head was. My eyes where as big as Jennifer Lopez's when she gets drunk. I looked back and the arrow went halfway through the door, and it was made out of reinforced steel… Tyrone was right… she IS a psycho bitch. Better not say no.

"You're in." I managed to choke out of my amazement. She smirked with a "Humph" and sat down. She drank out of a fancy cup, which had what looked like my red expensive wine in it. Don't say anything I told myself. "Oh and I can also keep track of our finances, income, expenses, ect." She spoke. I nodded and left still flabbergasted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, if you want a character, please copy and paste the following into Microsoft Word, Note Pad, or WordPad, fill in the blanks, copy it again, and email it to me at I prefer you to send it to me on AIM. My screen name is blackpyrofire. I NEED MORE PEOPLE. PLEASE SEND IT TO ME.

Name:

Age:

Level:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Skills/Abilities:

Powers:

Weakness:

Story (your story of why you are in Spira):

Occupation:

Weapon of Choice01:

Weapon of Choice02 (optional):

Compatibility/Friendship with (person/people you like/look up to):

Ex-Compatibility (person/people you do not like/ hate):

Other:

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

What do you want to be payed with? Example: gald, material possessions, food, shelter, protection, ect.

Do you have any morals that you cannot break? Example: Stealing, killing, terrorism, fighting, ect:

Why do you want to join? Please give a detailed response. Example: Revenge, money, anger, ect.

Are you afraid of anything?

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers?

Do you desire your own space? (Room, office, ect.)

What do you want others to call you?

Sign full name here 


	13. Thunder Chapter part 2

whistling sigh no1 is taking the 5 minutes to create a character… Did I scare them all off??? Nah cause I checked my stats… they said people were looking at the new chapters… Unless it's lying to me… Unless it's all a lie… Even the new Q.a.A…

Q: Who is your favorite character so far?

A: Well that is a hard choice… Its either Matthew or Nick. Matthew is funny because he is so clueless, carefree, and young. Nick is awesome cause he is like an angel except he is bad-ass. Then there is Tyrone. He is cool because well he likes to borrow things. Hes a cleptomaniac drunk who thinks he's all bad but he has a lighter kind side to him. And then there is Clair. She is like the opposite of Nick. Eh it's too hard to decide. What's yours?

A: Definitely Matt. He's hilarious. We didn't hear much of his funniness lately though.

That Q.a.A. gave me a good idea. We are now going to have a poll. Write a review saying your favorite character. You can have 2 if you like. Until then… LIES BEGONE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid thing! I said to myself as I kicked the one blitz-ball shooting machine that Tyrone got from the Al Bhed's ship.

"Maybe you need to electrify it." Tyrone suggested.

"No that was the crane dumb shit." I replied spitefully.

Tyrone laughed and said, "Yeah I know I'm just messin' wit' yah."

I was busy altering the blitz-ball machine so we could use it in combat.

"The Al Bhed are stupid, They make cool gagets but they do stupid things…" I said to Tyrone.

Tyrone looked down at his gauntlets.

"No, those are cool. But what I'm saying is why make a machine that shoots blitz-balls. They are blitz-balls for God's sake. Why not make it have machine guns, or rockets, or even a simple mortar cannon. And why the fuck would you have it so fucking bulky?" I asked rhetorically.

"Shhhhh keep the cursing down to a minimum, Clair may hear you…" Tyrone warned.

"I'm not scared of her…" I lied. Man was she scary when she got angry.

I looked around. I was in the empty swimming pool with Tyrone fixing a Mech. So far I took away its bulkiness and made it look relitivelly like a Chrome Hound. If you don't know what a Chrome Hound is, obviously you haven't played the game. A Chrome Hound is a Mech. If you don't know what that is go back to Kindergarten and ask the Kindergarteners hanging out in the back of the classroom playing with robots. Or look it up on Google. So far it had one proton accelorator cannon on its right arm. And a chain gun for its left hand. In the middle was the place where I would strap myself into. It looked a lot like the Mechs from the third Matrix movie.

It had Archer Pod guided missiles on its shoulders which were pretty damn sweet. And on its back sticking straight up in the air was a tank cannon. Also it had rocket boots, and a booster jet on its back. It could also go on all fours and turn into something like a tank. Its legs move like a human's does, and at the bottom of the feet were conveyor belts, they would stay inactive till it turns into the tank thing. On its elbows where conveyor belts also. For a head it had a turret which was like the chain gun but bigger, and it fired automatically.

It was cool but there was one thing wrong with it. It required OODLES of power. And we don't quite know what to do about that yet. Right now I am sautering the metal plates together to cover up the exposed wire and duct-tape.

"GRRRRR THIS THING GETS ME SO DAMNED ANGRY." I yelled.

"Dude she's gonna hear you." Spoke Tyrone.

"Why are you so sober?" I asked.

"Miss bitch hid the booze…" said Tyrone in a low grumpy voice.

I chuckled but I couldn't hold it in. I laughed heartily.

"Shut the fuck up!" said Tyrone forcefully.

"I HEARD THAT." Yelled Clair from the top of the swimming pool. I dived for cover behind the Mech. Clair pulled out her bow. She readied an arrow. It glowed bright yellow. She fired it at Tyrone. Tyrone dived aside behind the Mech with me.

"See what you fucking did?" asked Tyrone, "Now she's fucking using Thundara with her fucking arrows!"

Four arrows rapid fired into the robot, their points went through and almost touched us. Just then the Mech stood up for 5 seconds before crashing back down. The good thing is it did minimum damage.

"You are lucky I ran out of arrows." Said Clair as she walked away.

"She's trying to do us in fo'!" exclaimed Tyrone.

"A single Thundara arrow can't kill me…" I informed Tyrone.

"Me neither." Tyrone said.

Five minutes later

"Nick, Nick, there is a hologram on the command table." Matt called as he ran to the pool.

Tyrone and I looked at each other and quickly scaled the pool's walls up.

At the command table

When I got inside the cabin, there was a holographic head floating half a foot above it. It gave me the chills looking at it… Matt identified him as Leon.

Leon spoke, "So you think you are funny do you? Turning half of the public against us? God damned bastard."

"Why thank you." I replied.

"Grrrrr… Just so you know, all of Spira is STILL under our control. In fact the Al Bheds are helping us locate you." He said with a smile on his face.

I glared at Clair. She looked away.

"Like you can catch us!" said Matt enthusiastically.

"Ah you're that bastard kid who was on the docks earlier." Said Leon.

"Don't curse in front of him!" exclaimed Clair.

"You can't make me Clarisa. I'm on the other side of Spira." Spoke Leon.

"Don't be so sure." Threatened Clair. "I'm not here to fight… For now… Anyway I came here to say that we do not negotiate with terrorists." Continued Leon.

I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Leon said.

"You think I'm bluffing don't you?" I said with a straight face. "All my life I have been dreaming about conquering a world. I always leave something behind. I leave no trace. Spira is my bitch." I continued.

Leon looked little phased.

"Still don't believe me?" I asked. "Where are you now?"

"I can't say." Leon replied.

I pulled out my remote.

"You think I'm bluffing? I don't think Besaid does." I pressed the first button.

Everything shook.

"Mwahahhahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." I laughed.

Everyone in the room including my crew looked at me shocked.

"You… You… You bastard." Leon stuttered.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Look how the mighty has fallen. You still don't believe me?" I asked then I continued, "I. Don't. Bluff. EVER. I expect someone, not you, to meet me in the Ring of Storms. I've had enough of your ugly mug. End the communications or Kilika is next. Oh and just so you know that was a accelerated nuclear bomb. Now scram or I scramble Kilika up some…"

I chuckled once more and Leon's hologram disappeared. I chuckled but I couldn't hold it in. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach and I was laughing my head off.

Tyrone's solid face broke out with laughter too. I needed to breath but I didn't care. After 5 minutes of laughing we finally brought it together. We eventually got to standing up so we stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Did… Did… Did you just?" stuttered Clair.

"Hell no." Tyrone and I said in unison.

I reassured her, "C'mon Besaid's total population is 34. 12 of them are blitz-ball players and they are in Kilika right now. 14 are monks and bishops. 8 of them moved since the game. The monks wanted to escape from Besaid where they were under the complete control of Kel and they fled to Kilika also with a story that I made them move or I would kill them all. Kilika has lower taxes than Besaid for some weird reason. How did I get the bombs all over Spira? Well... in Luca I went around to all of the boats that were going to different towns and I planted a bomb or two in their cargo."

Slap. Ouch… Clair just slapped me… Hard… Boy did it sting.

"HOW DARE YOU USE HOLY MEN FOR YOUR CRAZY ANTICS." She yelled. SLAP. Ow.

Clair "humphed" and walked off to the cellar. I gave a high-five to Tyrone.

Meanwhile…

Man will Zenumasu be pissed as hell… Leon said to himself as he grabbed a wet rag from a vassal nearby and pressed it to his head. His demon powers quickly turned the water to steam. The rag caught fire and he threw it back at the maid vassal. She caught fire and couldn't put it out so she ran out of the room screaming. Leon tried to laugh but he couldn't seem to anymore. Damn that guy was fucking psycho I mean WOW he blew up an island just because I wouldn't negotiate with him. But then again he is weak… But if we let him live long enough he won't be for much longer.

Another vassal came in. "Overlord Zenumasu will see you now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay I just read the reviews. The journal entries got WAY to boring to write anymore. From this chapter on I will use this format. if that's fine with you. This chapter was fun to write well because… I BLEW UP BESAID HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA. I never liked that place. The only thing it was good for was 2 teach yuna how 2 summon Valefor which is the suckyest aon ever. Hehehe when Zenumasu hears of what I've done he's gonna shit a brick.

Nick OUT.


	14. Thunder Chapter part 3

Oi. HELLO AGAIN. WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EXITING EPISODE/CHAPTER OF WORLD REDOMINATION. THERE IS A NEW COMMER IN THIS ONE AND A HUGE FUCKING FIGHT. A LEVEL 30 ANGEL VERSES A LEVEL 760 ARCH DEMON. NICK LEARNS A LOT IN THIS FIGHT. I'LL SHUT UP NOW SO YOU CAN READ THE NEWEST CHARACTER MADE BY STEPHEN 'SHADOW' LEONHEART AND READ THE CHAPTER:  
ENJOY:

Name: Kai  
Class: Demonic Life form  
Age: 19  
Level: 760

Looks: Long dark black hair that streaked down to legs. Handsome pale face, right cheek has a sword slash scar. Deep crimson eyes that seem to glare into your very soul. Body is lean and muscular like a fighter. Clothes vary to dark leather coats and black jackets. Black feathered retractable wings.

Likes: Destruction and battle. Gaining new attacks and skills. Getting stronger. Steaks. Explosions of any kind. Hot blue haired women. GUNS, GUNS, GUNS. Swords and any explosives.  
Dislikes: Retards that cannot shut up. Unimportant information. Getting weaker. Any weird ass foods. NOT GETTING PAID! Betrayal. Over-the-top gay people.  
Personality: Don't ask!

Skills/Abilities: I can seep killing intent out from my eyes. Allowing me to create fear in a person, forcing demands to be met. If used enough I can kill someone out of sheer fear. I have most all spells,skills..ect.  
Powers: I have demonic blood running through my veins, because of this my strength; mana, energy, stamina, speed, and all other stats/powers/skills/attacks get an extreme permanent boost. I can manipulate energy, allowing me to throw attacks of very destructive proportion  
Because of this, I can create different techniques.

Weakness: Holy spells. Fuck they burn like mad!

Story (your story of why you are in Spira): You wish to know my story? Peh, it all started on earth. My cousin, Leon Arcano, came back to earth one day and gloated his power, calling all our family weak and pathetic. He destroyed my life...now with the dark power I gained from a genie, that I killed soon after, I Can destroy Leon and his god damn brother!

Occupation: Whatever the hell pays the most.

Weapon of Choice01: Makurayami (Japanese: Total Darkness). A vile blade that reeks of darkness and blood. It can totally destroy the soul of anyone who falls to this blade, not something you wanna do. This blade can also allow me to bring out someone's darkness and control him or her.  
Weapon of Choice02 (optional): Fury. The powerful rifle-shotgun that can be used with one hand. Fury allows me to shoot fifty bullets in one blow, nice eh? (Think Vincent's gun from FFVII) I can hit anything that moves with this bitch...  
Compatibility/Friendship with (person/people you like/look up to): NO ONE.  
Ex-Compatibility (person/people you do not like/ hate): Leon and Stephen Arcano.  
Other: My motto is "Everybody lives and everybody dies, so live life like a psycho, so there's never a dull moment." and "War and Life is hell...but war is fun...life's a bitch."

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?: Other than the fact that I'm a demon with high-level power? Knowledge and a powerful mind. Give me a weak town and I can turn them into an army with destructive strategies! Give me a baby and I'll turn him into a living weapon! Get my meaning? I can train anything and anyone!

What do you want to be payed with?: Money. I wanna live life to the fullest, not prance around like some retard. I'm gonna need money to do so. First thing I'm gonna buy is some more bullets...

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?: No. None at all, comes with the demon emotions...

Why do you want to join?: If I can gain money and power by working under you, then I will follow you to the ends earth. Help me reach said goal, and my loyally is yours.

Are you afraid of anything?: Kinda. Leon's powerful older brother Stephen, and Leon when he uses 'demonic' mode. That's freaky... (Stephen is seen in WD3. Leon uses demon mode in WD2 to match Kel)

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers?: No comment...

Do you desire your own space?: Office would do fine. I don't really care...wait... a training area would be nice...

What do you want others to call you?: Demon or Kai, I don't care...

Battle Theme: "I Am.. All of Me" By Crush 40

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zenumasu was angry. Here was Leon babbling about an angel who had planted bombs all over Spira and who was threatening his very existence. Kel was too far away to contact and who the hell knows where the fuck he is. I will just have to take him out on my own.

Leon said, "I SWEAR THIS GUY IS FUCKING NUTS! I'VE TRIED TO RECONTACT HIM AND GUESS WHAT? ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN IT BRINGS UP A SCREEN THAT SAYS 'Please Hold…' AND ITS PLAYING MUSIC!

(To hear said music to following music go to:)  
(h ttp//video. Google.ca/ videoplay? Docid-544151843487965229) (take out the spaces and the parenthasis)  
"LEON, CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Zenumasu yelled at Leon.

Leon took out a tape recorder and hit play.  
"Everybody say, everybody say I'm an angel from Hell.  
If you don't listen to me I'll ring.  
Judgment day's Bells.  
So shut the fuck up or I'll drag you to hell.  
Beware.  
I'm a crazy man.  
If I'm to go out, I'll take everyone I can.  
Kill people with my glare.  
They call me crazy!  
I'm not crazy…  
I'm just misunderstood.  
I'm a ghetto angel from the hood.  
Beat it.  
Or I'll beat the fuck out of you.  
I don't think innocent casualties are shit.  
I'll blow the fucking world in two.  
If I have to.  
I show no fear.  
Even in the face of death.  
I'll fight till there's nothing left.  
I'll fight if I have to.  
Besaid was torn in two.  
Don't make it Kilika too.  
5, 4, 3, 2…" sang the tape recorder.  
Leon pressed stop.  
I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open.

"What… The… Fuck…" I said.  
"Now you see how crazy this guy is… He spent time to make that… He has nothing to lose too…" explained Leon

"Who do we have available? Assasin-wise." I asked.

"Everyone is trapped under paperwork and dealing with the whole Semi-Final terrorism act. Except me." Answered Leon.

"I need you here. How about your cousin?" asked Zenumasu.

One hour later and in Leon's perspective...

"Now listen. I've never liked you and I never will… But if you screw this up… I. Will. Screw. You. Up. Do you understand?" Leon asked his cousin Kai, he was the weakest of the three, Stephan, Leon, and then Kai.

Kai was silent. He was always this way around people he hated, or people he did not know.  
"Your task, simple, ELIMINATE Nick. We have located his boat, the S.S. Pyro via sonar. You can fly out there right?" I informed and asked.  
He just stared me in the eyes with pure hate and his retractable wings jutted out through his jacket and he flew off.

Meanwhile…

Ah nice… cozy… bed… I finally got time to build a bed out of wood from other things. It's a huge bed. It was the size of a small swimming pool. I turned the upper storage room on the second floor into my bedroom. Man it's sweet to be Emperor.

Creak.

"What what what was that?" I asked myself.

I saw a pair of red eyes at the window. I ran over to it but nothing was there.

"Oh fucknuggets…" I said to myself as I backed up slowly.

I walked backwards into something. I felt an extreme urge to duck. Then everything went into slow motion like before with the arrow. I ducked and I saw a huge sword chop where I was standing.

"AIR RENDER." I yelled.

I threw an air render at the place where the demon was once standing. And like every horror movie it isn't there. I felt a twinge on the hairs on my neck. I ducked and did a Sweep-Sweep martial arts move. I knocked the demon of its feet but then it just rose to the ceiling like in a nightmare.

I have to use my strategic prowess to defeat this monster. Just then years of playing Fire Emblem and Advanced wars came back to me.I walked towards the lamp, which was sitting on the table beside my bed. Then I quickly jumped the other way to fool the demon, and then I grabbed behind me and managed to grip the demon's jacket and picked him up, damn he was lightweight, and I threw him out the window.Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think I said to myself.  
Just then the demon appeared in the doorframe. It looked around, but it couldn't find me.

"AIR RENDER." I yelled.

I dived down from the ceiling and grabbed the Air Render out of the air and dived for the demon. He accepted it and we plowed through the floor, and then another floor into the engine room. I used the Air render as a weapon and was using it to duel the demon. He was lightning quick. I could barely keep up with him. I was backing up when I saw something gleam in the moonlight. I jumped back and threw the Air Render at him. He ducked like planned. I did a back flip and picked up Shemaglig.

I woke up Shemaglig and said, "No time to explain,"I stared down the demon. He stared too. He put his sword between his eyes and extended his free hand towards me.

I felt myself slipping and loosing consciousness. I fought it.

I tried to speak feebly. "A-A-Air… R-Render."

I couldn't summon enough energy to use an air render. I was slipping even further and that's when the pain started. It was starting in my forehead. I was screaming in pain.

"NOCRATUS." I yelled.  
My hands went together like in the Dragon Ball Z's Kamayamaya blast.  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." I yelled.

A huge beam of light erupted from my palms. I could feel power run through me. I saw the beam miss. Everything was slow. I was no longer in control of my body. I rose up in the air unaided. My hair was blowing. There were huge gusts of wind. I charged at the demon and uppercutted. He flew up through the hole with me. I was kicking and punching. He was blocking every move. We entered my bedroom.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH." I yelled. 

The demon seemed suddenly afraid, as I soon knew why. Out of my back sprouted wings. Not my usual ones. There were six. I flew at the demon at immeasurable speed. I crashed into him; we flew out onto the deck of the ship. We were battling at lightning fast speed. He blocked a huge punch I threw at him and threw me back. He chuckled. He threw his sword aside. I threw mine aside. I could here music. (I am… all of me).

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." I yelled.

I could hear glass shattering on the ship. I glowed brighter than the sun. Gale force winds where blowing like crazy. The demon was squinting and trying to hold his ground. He held out his hand. His sword flew back into his hand.

"NANATAME." I yelled to the winds.

Two short, curved swords appeared in both of my hands. We flew at each other again. Our swords crashed. We were blown back in recoil. We charged again. We were at eye level. His eyes were glowing red. Mine flashed yellow and as if a sword struck him twice he was clutching his chest.

He jumped at me. I parried. We went back to lightning fast speed. He caught me off guard this time and kicked me in the stomach with both feet. I was thrown back to the deck. He disappeared and reappeared above me. He raised his sword above me. Then out of nowhere came an arrow, a rocket, and a ball of lightning. They hit him and he was blown backwards. His sword was thrown out of his hand and it lodged itself on top of the ship. I looked to my left.

Standing there was Tyrone with his arm extended at the demon and was firing its chain gun feature. There was Matt who was firing balls of lightning. He took longer to fire but it was effective. Then there was Clair who was firing arrow after arrow after arrow.The demon was being bombarded by continuous fire. He laughed and pulled out a gun. Before he could fire I used an Air Render to knock it out of his hands. I flew at him again and we went into fist fighting at the speed of near light.

All my crew saw was a ball of light crashing into a ball of darkness over and over again.I could see the sun rising in the background. I jumped back and yelled.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." I yelled.

I flew at him faster than ever. He was thrown backwards by the wind. I pulled out my light swords. I was above him in no time. I jutted the two swords into the demon and we fell to the ground.I quickly regained control.

The winds stopped. The sword disappeared. My six wings formed into two. And the demon was lying on the ground in front of me laughing. He was laughing his head off. I held my hand behind my back. Matt ran over to Shemaglig and whispered some things to him. Matt then threw Shemaglig to me. I caught him.

"Sire, what's going on?" Asked Shemaglig."This demon thought he could kill me." I replied.  
I put Shemaglig's tip to the demon's throat.

"Hahaha. I laugh in the face of-" spoke the demon who then spat out blood and continued, "Death. You remind me a lot of Kel. I never met him but they say he goes berserk if he has too and goes into a release form or whatever."

This demon looked oddly familiar.

"ARE YOU LEON?" I asked him pressing the sword a little bit more.

"Nah. Leon would've beaten the living shit out of you, I sadly admit." He replied.

"THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"Call me Kai." Said the demon with a grin on his face.

Tyrone walked up and pointed his gauntlet at the demon.

"You won't be called anything but dead unless you give us some straight answers." I told him.

"Kill me if you must. I was defeated… Fairly. And in my death Overlord Zenumasu will not be pleased with… Leon…" spoke Kai.

"WHO THE HELL IS OVERLORD ZENUMASU?" I yelled at the demon.

"He's supposedly not as great as Overlord Kel. He is second in command of Kel's massive army." Answered Kai.

"And who are you? A lowly assassin? A grunt for Kel's army." Spoke Clair as she walked up.

The demon laughed again.

"Work for Kel? Hahahahahaha. I work for no man." Replied Kai.

"A mercenary then?" I asked.

"One of the things they call me." He replied.

I laughed.

"You can't go back then." I said.

"I am aware of that." He replied with a malicious look on his face.

There was a silence. … . It was abruptly ended whenever something beeped on Kai.

"Kai? Did you finish your mission?" Asked a voice that sounded like Leon's.

"Bye." Replied Kai.

Kai reached into his black coat and pulled out something that looked like a pager. Kai threw it out into the ocean. It landed with a splash.

"How much do I get paid?" asked Kai. 

Meanwhile…

"Bye." Said the pager that I was holding.

Then from it came static… There was a silence. Zenumasu's jaw dropped open. I was surprised too. Even Kai would've with no doubt could killed a level 30 angel…

"This guy is serious." Zenumasu said.

"Should we call in someone else to do the job?" I asked trying to get the chance to kill him.

"No, not yet Leon… If everything goes wrong you will get your chance… I think we ought to pay a visit to the Ring of Storms… Get me Max… She knows her way around the place…" said Zenumasu.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nice chapter huh? That would be my 1st release state. Now I have a demon on my side… WATCH OUT KEL I'M GETTING STRONGER.

Nick 0UT.

P.S.: READ MY PROFILE IT HAS WORLD REDOMINATION CHARACTER SUMMARIES IN IT ALONG WITH CHARACTER/CHARACTER COMPATIBILITIES. READ IT!!!!!! WRITE A REVIEW!!!!! AND FILL OUT THE CHARACTER FORM AND SEND IT TO ME VIA EMAIL, PM, OR BLACKPYROFIRE ON AIM. I PREFER EMAIL!!! 


	15. Thunder Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting for a long time. I've been really busy lately. Here is a new chapter written by Stephen Shadow Leonhart. The next chapter is going to be a long battle with many charactors involved.

-------------------------------------------

Nice chapter Stephen. Its a PERFECT timefiller for the time remaining for a huge brawl for the many new charactors that are comming in for the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Stephen's Note: This is one fucked up chapter. Gore, death, darkness, and insanity. Put on 'I am all of..me' for this chapter. The sound fits this perfectly. Kai shows some of his power in this chapter, his sadistic side is large...but this is only HALF of it...you have been warned. I made this when I was angry and depressed. Short but strong)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Sinned Demon **_

I walked through the grass as I looked at the sky with an emotionless face. Nick, or Emperor Pyro as he calls himself wanted to test my loyalty by killing off few of Kel's men, which I might add is going to be a piece of cake.

The reason it's going to be so easy is rather simple. I found papers in Leon's office before I was sent to kill Nick. They said that an army would gather in the Calm Lands at twelve'o clock exactly, ready to hunt down Nick if I had failed. You see where I'm coming from? Pah, allow me to put it in simple terms.

I'M GOING TO SLAUGTER 2/4 OF THEIR ARMY!

I'M GONNA PAINT THE CALM LANDS WITH THEIR BLOOD!

I shook away some of the blood lust and soon came across the mountain path to the very Calm Lands themselves. I eyed the skies, air-ships sweeping the clouds. I pulled up my hood and loaded my gun.

I phased out and appeared in-front of the General with pure speed "Hello General..." The General laughed at the sign on my cloak "Fool, your one of the slaves of that 'Pyro' guy, correct? Well then, allow me to give you a first way trip to...HELL!"

Pah! Fools...

In one fluid motion, I slashed out with my demonic sword, unleashing a flare of crimson energy. The soldiers had no time to blink before they were cut down, the crimson energy burrowing it's way though each and every bit of their bodies. My blade flashed a horrible black, the souls of the dead screaming as they were forced to become energy for the my vile and destructive sword.

The wind swept past the undisturbed land like nothing happened. My skill allowing for a silent but vicious kill. I grinned darkly, showing sharp fangs "More fall to my blade? How pathetic..."

The General of the army gaped at me in horror as sweat dripped from his head, the horrible screams still ringing in his ears. I had just obliterated over a hundred of his men in one swift blow, something that not one single man in the legion could do. "H-how..." I said growled and started to them slowly "Well? COME ON! SHOW ME THIS SO CALLED POWER!"!"

At that roar, all hell broke loose as thousands of upon thousands of soldiers took out their weapons and fell upon me like rabid animals. It was like a war-mass of bulls heading out. Unknown to them, they were just big ugly pigs lined up for the blood house. Jumping into the air I took out my gun and fired, the grouped bullets silencing fifty lives in one blow. I landed onto the ground and aimed 'Fury' at the General.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG **

Death was shone upon the army as I took out more and more. I charged in, slashing through two squads and then following up with another gun blast, finishing off more dogs of Kel.

I laughed, shrugging off firaga spells and thundaga spells alike. They were nothing to me! Now I had to take out some air ships. Time for some sky diving action! HA!

I jumped to the sky, my demonic strength and bones easily allowing this. I came to a ship and landed on the roof. Grunting, I aimed my hand out and focused on some other air ships..

**BOOOOM!! **

I laughed manically as energy blasts erupted from my palms, blowing them out of the sky and forcing them to crash into the Calm Lands down below. Causing more mayhem as they exploded in a flash of fire, killing their own men like nothing.

I turned as soldiers ran onto the roof top and shot at me. I spat out "Feel it...**Falling Tear!**" I then phased out in a burst of speed, only to appear behind them as thousands of slash marks grew on them.

They fell to the ground, dead like the foolish roaches that they were. I jumped off the roof and threw my blade to the ship, while airborne I might add.

The blade slammed into a fuel pipe, the demonic energy infecting said pipe. Forcing the ship to explode like a water balloon. I fell down to the lands and looked up, catching the blade in my palm with ease. I put my weapons away and watched as the last of the men charged.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. A wave of demonic black energy starting to expel around me in a vortex shape. The earth underneath me started to crack as my eyes shot open, showing deep white, no color at all.

My wings flared out and started to glow deep crimson. I then did something everyone was afraid of doing, I threw all of my emotions into my energy...

The wings stretched, then suddenly..all the feathers fell to the ground. I looked broken, they laughed at me and chanted their spells. I then...

...let loose said emotions, insanity seeping into my voice "**Feel my rage, my sadness, my pain, my POWER**!" The vortex lashed about as I roared out one last bit "**SINNED DARKNESS!**"

The feathers lit crimson and floated into the air, exploding to the enemy with great speed and gutting them all in a shower of gore. I laughed with blood-lust as their eyes lost hope and gained a hollow gaze. I called the feathers back to their rightful place once finished. The enemies blood fell from my wings as I aimed my gun at the remaining weaklings and spoke "Tell me mortals, any last words? Regrets?" I pulled down my hood and showed my identity to them. Their eyes widened at **me**, one their strongest warriors.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO BETRA-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

I betrayed them? Pah. They just don't work for the right people.

Silence was all that was left as I blew their brains out from the skulls that were meant to hold them. Fools! They waste their lives for that 'Overlord', pah! Such a disgusting title to match a disgusting person. Death is the only thing that await them all!

I glanced around, deaths of thousands lay around me. Blood and gore seeping into the earth as the souls cried out for not getting a chance to ascend to the next plane because of my dark sword. Their torment would continue in the cold depths of my blade, making myself and said weapon stronger each passing day.

I looked at the sky as rain fell down around battle site. Crashed air-ships and gutted corpses soaking in blood and water. I blinked away drops and gave into the insanity that lives in the shadows...

**Hahahahahahaha!**

...I started laughing coldly, lighting flashing in the sky, marking the day of chaos. If anyone had looked at me from the Calm Lands path, their eyes would of widened in horror at the sheer sight of hell on earth.

"You..YOU STUPID FUCK!"

I spun around, only to be thrown a few feet in the air by a fist. Impossible! No basic soilder could harm me! I was grasped by the hair and forced up to my attacker...

LEON!?

Leon growled "I've had enough of you, that Clair bitch, and that fucking brat! If you want my full power..." Oh fucking hell "...YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I was blasted away as Leon threw his head back and roared, his black aura flaring out. Leon spoke as he continued to transform "**I don't need an army to make all you assholes go away**!"

What once stood a man now stood a true demon of myth. Silver hair fell down his slight demonic tattooed, but muscular, body. Deep and sharp claws fell down by the sides as his deep demonic eyes peered to me. If you ask me he looked like Inuyasha...

Leon was **pissed**. He was in bloody DEMON mode for fucks sake! His crimson eyes glared into mine as his aura flared around him, washing over me.

I admit I was scared as hell. I knew that Leon had only gone demon mode against Kel, and that accounts for how strong that state was.

I had to get away, and fast! Turning around, I shot into the sky. I had done what Nick had asked, now to get the hell away from Leon!

Leon just laughed and phased after me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Stephen's Note: Leon's back and _**pissed**_ off. He's done something he swore not to do, unleash his full strength. If you think Leon's just cocky, allow me to explain: 'Demon Mode' increases his level and stats by a HUGE amount, his energy levels BOOST up too. So he has a right to be cocky, he's toying with Kai for an example. My spellcheck's busted so don't moan...-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah that was awesome. If Nick wanted to he could've killed that many... flips through story... or not...

On the next chapter of World ReDomination,

An all out brawl between bounty hunters, Kel's army, Nick's army, a swift pirate calling himself "Beast", a silent but deadly Shaddow Mancer, 4 individuals with the powers of the 4 seasons, a dark mage who doesn't speak but his actions make up for the words, and Tyrone's new "toy".

All in the next exiting chapter of DRAGON BALL Z... i mean WORLD REDOMINATION! (who the fuck put that on the teleprompter? that show sux...)

Nick 0UT.


	16. Thunder Chapter 5

Hey everybody, sorry I didn't update sooner… I was grounded 4 a while and I was busy w/ school and stuff, right off the bat u should know that I haven't forgotten about World ReDomination or anything, I am working on this chapter starting now, in my free time, as limited as it is… this update is for the new characters that will appear in the actual chapter, like I probably said b4, there is gonna b a HUGE fight, these r the ppl, maybe not all of them, I may b able 2 fit more in that I received, but u will find out when I update it, without further ado here they r:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name - Haru

Age - 17

Gender (I've noticed you've missed this P) - Male

Level - Hmm…this is a hard one…perhaps 500?

Looks - Light-brown hair that spikes a little, pretty-boy face, sapphire blue eyes (runs in family, so I'm only stating this once.), normal build for a 17 yrs old boy.

Likes - Coffee, grassy hills/plains, books, Spring, Aki's cooking

Dislikes - Fire, book-haters, coffee-haters

Personality - A somewhat quite but cheerful person. Likes to investigate things until he solves it.

Skills/Abilities - …Hmm…he learned most of the spells…does that count? Maybe command of the earth?

Powers - …isn't this the same as above? --

Weakness - …Fire? Bad coffee? Obviously Natsu (Since she's into fire…)

Story - This would pretty much be the same for all my chars so I'm just going to type it out once. Haru and his siblings had encountered a life threatening situation in the past (I can't be bothered thinking up what 'situation' it should be…) and were saved by a man that came to be known as Gale (Shameless insert P, well if according to your timeline then Gale would still be travelling in another world and haven't met Kel yet so there shouldn't be any conflict.), they've…'studied' under him for awhile and were now on a journey to search for him when he left them with their foster homes 8 yrs ago.

Occupation - Apprentice (It's what they called themselves anyway, since this is the same for all the chars I'm only typing this once.)

Weapon of choice : 'Gaea', a silver spear blessed with the elements of earth.

Compatibility : Natsu – She's his sister, although he doesn't like her 'fiery' part…

Aki – Second sister, most compatible with her, likes her cooking

Fuyu – His brother, study partners, the only guy other than Gale that managed to make him speak more than 1 line.

Ex-Compatibility : None…?

Other :

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Aid in the fields of knowledge. (He had limited access to Gale's library domain)

What do you want to be payed with?

Aid in his group's search for Gale. **(Same for others)**

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

Hmm…Stealing, terrorism…and to a degree killing. **(Pretty similar for others, will be more specific for individuals if needed)**

Why do you want to join?

Because Nick seems to be able to help them find Gale. **(Same for others)**

Are you afraid of anything?

Coffee-haters?

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers? **(…Same for others?)**

…What's a 'Steelers'?

Do you desire your own space? **(Same for others)**

A room for the four family members would be good, although not necessary.

What do you want others to call you?

Haru

Name : Natsu

Age : 17

Gender : Female

Level : 500

Looks : Hmm…actually, if you've ever watched Neon Genesis Evangelion then you should know who Asuka Souryu Langley is…and made that her personality too…minus the 'super ego' part…

Likes : Hot chocolate, fire, sports, hot guys, Summer, Aki's cooking

Dislikes : Water, bookworms, annoying guys

Personality : Already described above in the 'Looks' section…

Skills/Abilities : Mastered all sorts of martial arts, control over fire.

Power : Same as above.

Weakness : Water, Fuyu (he's an unpredictable volcano in her eyes)

Story & Occupation : Done before, skipped.

Weapon of choice 1 : 'Agni', a flaming buster sword.

Weapon of choice 2 : What ever comes in handy.

Compatibility : Haru – He's her brother, loves to play pranks on him, respect him.

Aki – Her sister, over-protective over her, loves her cooking.

Fuyu – Her brother, thinks he's going to 'blow' one day, respect him.

Ex-Compatibility : None.

Other :

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Aid in battle. (She could take on a whole army and decimate them in 5 seconds in she wants to.)

Are you afraid of anything?

Water, and frogs

What do you want others to call you?

Natsu, Flame

Name : Aki

Age : 16

Gender : Female

Level : 480

Looks : Short light-brown hair, …cute face? Normal build for a 16 yrs old girl.

Likes : Cooking, Wind, Autumn

Dislikes : Nothing?

Personality : Kind-hearted teenaged girl who likes to help everything.

Skills/Abilities : Cooking, slight control over the wind, ability to fully heal someone.

Power : Same as above.

Weakness : Hmm…her kind-heartedness? (She always gets in trouble because she can't resist…)

Story & Occupation : Done before, skipped. (Actually, you could blame her kind-heartedness for getting them in the 'situation'…)

Weapon of choice : None, she doesn't like to fight.

Compatibility : Haru – Her brother, her teacher and –sort of– fatherly figure, respect him.

Natsu – Her sister, her protector and –sort of– motherly figure.

Fuyu – Her brother, Mentor of sort.

Ex-Compatibility : None.

Other :

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Cooking and healing.

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

Stealing, terrorism, killing, hurting others…anything most people considered 'evil'.

Are you afraid of anything?

Hmm…none?

What do you want others to call you?

Aki

Name : Fuyu

Age : 16

Gender : Male

Level : 490

Looks : Short silvery-white hair, pretty-boy face, slim build.

Likes : Reading, Winter, Aki's cooking

Dislikes : Unknown

Personality : Cold, emotionless, anti-social.

Skills/Abilities : Learned most spells (more than Haru), extensive control over water.

Power : Same as above.

Weakness : Unknown/None?...Perhaps Aki's cooking?

Story & Occupation : Done before, skipped.

Weapon of choice : 'Hanja', an icy-blue dagger that's blessed with the water element.

Compatibility : Haru – Brother, study partners, respectable person.

Natsu – Sister, Bothersome person, still respectable.

Aki – Sister, likes her cooking, patient student.

Ex-Compatibility : None.

Other :

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Unknown, he's a mystery himself…

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

Other than the general stuffs…unknown…

Are you afraid of anything?

Unknown/None?

What do you want others to call you?

Fuyu

Name: Sain Torrin "Beast" Ricochet

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Level: 90

Looks: blonde hair, cutoff jean shorts, wears a ripped dirty white baggy shirt, combat boots, red bandana, biker gloves, golden bracelets on both legs, and both arms, small for his age, semi muscular legs and arms

Likes: small spaces, being up high, being somewhere no one can get to him or see him, hanging upside down, scaring the shit out of people  
Dislikes: being treated young or immature, anything that is cooked, being treated as a non equal, any food that is not fruit or raw meat, being called Sain

Personality: reflects the weather, very possesive about his belongings

Skills/Abilities: able to hold breath for a LONG time, able to stay out of sight, can climb up anything, can swim really well, can fit into small places. Can see in the dark.

Powers: none but can use some magic like cheer, haste, ect.

Weakness: elemental magic

Story: Climbed a tall tree and a big gust of wind blew me off, woke up in Spira, then in Spira lived off of Kel's army's supplies which he stole. stole 4 immitation Overlord braclets from Laure's secret lab, they just let him be alot stronger and alot faster

Occupation: thief

Weapon of Choice: 2 blades shiethed on either side of him, small like a dagger, but when used together with speed and technique, very effective

Compatibility:

Nick: neihborhood friend in real life

Xavier: saved his life

Elmira: cousin

Ex-Compatibility: None

Other: alot like Sothe from Fire Emblem: Path of Radience

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Years of theiving expierience, i am very stealthy, i am very fast

What do you want to be payed with?

food, shelter, knives, possessions, jewelry, gold, anything to add to his stash of junk he hides

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

Hmmmm... i kinda already broke all of them

Why do you want to join?

I ALREADY TOLD YOU look 2 questions up

Are you afraid of anything?

being let down, being lost, losing my fort

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers?

not such a big football fan

Do you desire your own space?

HELL YEAH. doesn't really have to be big, i like it small and cramped, like a fort of some kind, nowhere easilly accessible

What do you want others to call you?

Beast, or Torrin

Name: Xavier (no one knows who he really is)

Age: No one knows

Gender: Male

Level: No one knows

Looks: long black robes covering nearly every single inch of his body, only his mouth is exposed. looks exactly like Sorren from Fire Emblem: Path of Radience except with a hood covering his face and casting a shaddow over his eyesta

Likes: other people's happiness

DESPISES: Kel, social injustice, unequal odds

Personallity: quiet, mysterious, dark, silent

Skills/Abilities: can walk through walls

Powers: DARK magic

Weakness: steel/brute force, and light magic

Story: no one knows...

Ocupation: assasin of the night

Weapon of choice: none

other: hates injustice/unfairness, no one knows anything about his past only that he hates Kel

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

... death...

What do you want to be payed with?

... gald...

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

... no...

Why do you want to join?

... Revenge

Are you afraid of anything?

... no...

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers?

Do you desire your own space?

... no...

What do you want others to call you?

... death... Xavier...

Name: Nitro

Age: none (ageless)

Gender: male

Level: 150

Looks: green hair, green eyes, green cloak, green cape, dark green jeans with a black cross, green biker gloves, wears an hourglass around his neck containing red and yellow sand

Likes: explosions, fire, chemicals, chaos, destruction, gambling

Dislikes: water, psychic powers

Personality: likes to butt in on conversations, fiery, argumentive, hateful to anyone who tells him to do something, depends on weather, if its warm he will be energetic, if its cold he will be antisocial

Skills/abilities: controls glass, fire, explosions, heat, light; can turn into smoke or ash and change back at will; can survive extreme heat; can self destruct at will to turn into ash; carries around sashes full of glass spheres that explode on contact with different affects

Powers: same as above

Weaknesses: water, sand, nature

Story: on Earth, his father ran an oil drilling business, one day him and his father took a vacation on a beach nearby one of his father's oil barges, he was out looking for 4 leafed clovers when terrorists came and the beach was being attacked by suicide bombers, he took cover but when a suicide bomber made it in the barge, the beach was blown up, he was thrown into another dimension called Spira, he was gravely wounded, his face was so scarred he had to cover his eyes with some glass that formed from the overheated sand that had traveled with him, they were green in tint, he covered his face with a bandanna and wanders Spira with the power of fire and glass, the fear of water, earth, and nature, and the urge to find a way back home

Occupation: flamemancer

Weapons of choice: explosive crystal balls

Other: none

What do you have to offer to Emperor Pyro?

Besides being osm in every way? Nothing

What do you want to be payed with?

Money, insurance, health care, healing

Do you have any morals that you cannot break?

Yeah, suicide, terrorism, etc.

Why do you want to join?

Need a way back, and IM IN FING PAIN YOU DBAG… sorry… better add anger management classes to my 2nd question…

Are you afraid of anything?

Yeah, one time when I was little, I was out camping, and while I was in the latrine… oh yeah nevermind. READ MY WEAKNESSES

Do you hate, or ever have hated the Steelers?

Huh? No offence, but I'm a Gator fan

Do you desire your own space?

Yeah, well not really… if I had a bunk that would b fine

What do you want others to call you?

Hmmm I could name a couple: Nitro, the best person who ever lived, Tylenol, Scarface, Jack Bauer, Chuck Norris, Mr. T, Bill Gates, it goes on, trust me

--------------------------------------------------------------------

hey ppls if u want 2 talk 2 me just im me at my aim sn: blackpyrofire. or u can rot in hell. ur choice. jk. anyways im working on the chapter. blah blah blah srry 4 not posting sooner. ill get it on as soon as i can

Pyro 0UT


End file.
